Colors of the wind
by fangirl6523
Summary: this is a story about Alice Moxson whso found out shes a mutant. a Feral to be exact. but what happenes when your parents call the mutant police after you, what happedn when you meat a certain sexy wolverine who drives you crazy but you cant help but want to be around him. and a certain someone who turns out to be related to you. Wolverine/OC story muuch better them summary! p
1. Chapter 1

blood poured from my mouth as i pulled out my fang. teasr threntend to drip. not really spill but drip from the corners of my eyes. i set them in the garbage and rinsed my mouth out. the same thing went on every day but they always grew back. same with my nails. they always sharpend. id file them down to nothing but by the next day theyd be back. high school seemed like a blur in my life with everything else that went on. i trained myself not to smile with my teeth but with my lips so my parents and freinds woldnt see the missing canines. i had only slipped up one when a girl at my school called my x-reind a fatass. i barred my teethe at her for some reason. but she was turning around at the time to say something to her freinds so knowone noticed. my used to be freind was a little chunky but not fat. she wassnt evan chunky. she was a perfect weight. something was wrong with me. i had fangs, super sharp nails that i could grow almost an inch in 24 hours. i could heal, and my eyes changed color and the pupil was a little bit more oval then most peopls. it was the reason i always wore sunglasses. i told my mom it was because my eyes had become super sensitive to light. she ate it up and wrote a letter to school so that i could wear them at all times. i sighed and took them off making sure the door was locked. i pered closer to the mirror. right now they were a brown color, but if i had to desribe them it was more like a golden amber color. defintly not human. i had a color for most moods. right now, my real color ment i was passive annoyed, or slighly only peeved. like i was a small amount of any emotion. purple was, mischivous, smartass, funny, annoyed and bascily my other most frequant mood. then there was a pink that looks almost like a light version of red. that was happy, bubbly, excited. my eyes turned blue, well more like a sky blue when i was sad, depressed, you know. last was black. that was pissed. along with mad, and when i get hurt they usually turn black because im mad im injured. along with my awsome weirdness i had urges. sex urges wich is getting more and more hard to contol when we moved to new york. and hunger. hunger for fights. hunger for bloodshed and hungry for meat. thats what scares me. not that i love meat so much that i like it barel cooked but the fact that i need fights. and do i love to fight and to cause them. i always had a knack for them before but when my fangs started in thats when it got bad. i managed to hide it all from my family. they uh, they are anti-mutant. my father hates them all. my mom is terrified and my brother is the only one tht i think wouldnt shove one of our steak knoves down my throat is i told him. i dont know how my family would react actually. i dont know what kind of a mutant i am. im not even sure i am a mutant, just a freak. i pulled my wavy blonde hair into a messy bun and shoved the sunglasses on my face. i used to wear makeup but i didnt see the point anymore what with my eyes not being able to be seen. "alice!" my mom yelled from downstairs. my dad was a layer wich made us fairly wealthy. as i hit the bottom stairs my brother got me in a headlock. "gotcha!" he yelled. he was almost 22. he was staying with us still, wich i didnt mind. i smirked and slid out of it giving him a good punch to the jaw. he moved out of the way and kicked my bad lightly sending my spawling onto the floor. i jumped up and was about to smack him with a cushion. my mom got in the way and soon i hit her making her hair woosh over her face. my bother had an 'o' face. i froze with the couch cushion still in my hand. she glarred at both of us. she sighed and shoved her hair back into a perfect biusness womans style. "sorry mom" i mumbled. "alice moxson, get to school, and you" she turned her steely glare towards my brother. "go.. do the dishes" then she stalked off. he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "that one is your fault" i said as he lauphed his way to the kitchen. we always did that. but neither of us ever put any effort into it. "mox! you skinny ass bitch! lets go!" yelled my best freind in the whole world yelled from the doorway. i smiled. thats what everyone called my, not alice but mox. wich i liked. i rolled my eyes. "jesus skeeter, couldnt you wait till my dad left the house. he probly hurd you" i mutterd. skeeters real name was andrew. he hated it. but his parents were kinda snobby like mine. "pfff, your dad loves me" he said slinging a arm around my shoulder. i smiled. he looked at me. i mean i really smiled. cause i could smile around him. and show my eyes. he knew i was a freak. he was the only one. "i see you took out your fangs again" he said holding up his fingers like makeshift fangs. he wiggled them and made hissing noises. i shoved him. "im not a vampire" i said smiling. he shrugged. ::;

"charles, what is it?" storm asked as everyone sat down. "i beilive i have found another mutant" i said eyeing them. they didnt look surprised just anxious. "she seemes to be pretty not in the fact that jean is a great telopath, or in the way that rouge can not touch anyone" i said waiting for the look of surprise. none. "shes a feral" i said. eyes widened. i felt logans mind close off. he did that when he wanted to think. i smiled a little knowing hes take specail interest in this mutant. "what kind of feral is he" he said. i smiled. "actually she, is hard to pinpoint what kind without meeting her. "i dont get it" rouge drawled. she was a knew meber to the x men, finally made it on the team. "how is she so speacail. why ya'l surprised that she is a feral. i mean. logans a feral" she said crossing her arms. "ferals are hard to find since they dont really give off that much of a telopathic link. they lead solitary lives and dont like to be distured. and female ferals are extra hard to find. sure there are many out there, but they like to stay under the radar" i said. she nodded. "so if theres lots out there, why is she so powerful" she asked. "she has a sertan something about her. it could be that she has more animal instinc then human, or that her animal qualities are more developed then any other feral, or it could be both wich is rare." i said. "when are we going to go get her then" jean asked sensing my urgeny. "today. i sense that someone is after her. i cant seem to find out who. just that they are in dire need to get to her." i said. "oh and she will have to be tricked to come here. she will not come willingly. she much like logan form what i can tell. " "tricked? professer. i thought we were against that" rouge furrowed her brow. "we are unless something is about to get the, and she wont listen. she is about your age rouge. it would be wrong to just leave her. if she still wishes to leave when she knows what this place is. or if you really feel that its wrong we can simply make a house call" i said. she bit her lip. "house call" logn said. all eyes turned to him. "if it were me. i wouldnt like bein tricked. its set me off" i mutterd. i nodded. "then we will go afer she comes home from school" i said smiling. i had trained them well. "logan, scott, and rouge. you can all go with me." i said. ::; "mox. do you think that youll ever tell your parents" he asked. right now we were walking back from school. or, he was walking and i was on his back. i smiled and put my head on his neck. i could smell him. he smet happy, and scared for me. "not right now" i mumbled. my arms dangled over his shoulders as i saw my house come into view. there was a black car parked in out landing. he stopped. "you expecting anyone?" he asked. i stiffend. i could smell distress, and anger. "ill call you" i said getting off him. he nodded and walked to his house down the street. i cautiously stepped up to my patio. my eyes widened. there was a smell i couldnt identify. it smelled like whiskey, moter oil and something else. i couldnt figure out what it was. i opned the door and all eyes turned to me. my mother was crying. three people were standing in my livingroom. one was in a wheel chair, another was a girl about my age. she was pretty. and the last was a man about in his late twentys. he was crazy black hair with sideburns. his eyes were a honey brown. they stared at into my sunglasses. he hadon worn levis and a black shirt that showed his abbs and amazing arms. "whats going on" i asked but it came out into a growl. "who are you" i asked stepping in front of my family. i smelt fear, instense fear commming from my mom and dad. my brother was nowhere to be seen. ::; charles knocked on her door. some woman answerd. "can i help you?" she asked. "yes, we are here about your daughter. alice moxson?" he asked calmly. she opned the door and let us all in. "is there something wrong?" she asked worridly. her husband came out and sat next to her. "im sure youve noticed changes about her. but thats all normal in the process. we would like to help" he said genuinly. her husand stood up. "i dont know what the hell your talking bout, " he said. "your daughter. alice, we can help her. you see. i have a school for gifted children. for mutants" he said. then i smelled it. shock. they didnt know. "charled" i seethed. but it was to late. "alice! shes no mutant" her father snarled. "i dont know what sick joke this is" her mom said. charled was shocked for a second. "im terribly sorry. i was under the inpression that you knew" he said. they looked horrified. "my baby" she said starting to cry. just then alice herself walked in. she shocked me a little. i wasnt picturning what shed look like, but that wasnt it. she had really wavy long blonde hair, creamy white skin with plump pink lips. she was wearing darkwash skinny jeans with a black tanktop and a light colored jean jacket, paried with black and white converse. yep, she was defitly the feral. and she was surpised. then she stood between us and her parents. "whats going on?" she grouled. "who are you" she demanded. i was wondering what was under those sunglasses. ::; "im professer charles exaviour" he said. i turned to my mom. "mom whats-" then i cut it off. i smelt again. my eyes widened. they were afraid... of me. "dad?" i asked. he glarred at me a little. "would somebody tell me what the hell is going on!" i yelled. "i think we better go" said a girl with a southern accent. they left quickly. "mom?" i asked again. "your a mutant!" dad yelled. i was shocked. "but how-" i asked. "how come you didnt tell us! we couldnve done something to fix you" my mom sobbed. 'they did this' i thought. with lightning speed i was out the door right as they were getting in the car. i was sure my eyes were black. they watched me as i came storming out of the house. "who gave you the right!" i practicly screamed. the girl shrank back a bit. "to tell them! who gave you the fucking right!" i hissed our. i felt my nails sharpending and my fangs comming back. i had never been this angry. i snarled at him. they punctured my gums as they poked out a little. "whoever you are! you had no right and no reason to come here and expose me" i growled. "im so sorry. i was sure they knew" said the man in the wheel chair. "well guess what! that wasnt your call. and as it turns out, they didnt know!" i screamed. my fangs were fully exposed now. they touched my lips as i closed my mouth. my nails were sharpend. i needed tp punch somthing. "i hope your happy. if youll exuse me. i need to go tell my terrified parnets that they wont wake up dead in the night because there mutant daughter isnt a killer." i yelled. ::; "well, that turned out well" rouge said. i snorted. "oh ya. perfect" "shell come to us. she doesnt know what she is. she has no idea." he said getting into the car. "what about her parents. they seemed mad" rouge said. charles sighed. "i read her parents mind. they are a family of anti mutants. her father was furrious. her mother, she was just shocked. i hope that they dont do anything to cause her any more pain" he said. 'poor kid' i thought. ::;


	2. Chapter 2

i walked inside. "alice" mom said weasily. i sighed and took off my sunglasses. my caninses were fully out now. they were about half an inch long. my nails were out to. i closed my eyes. "mom, dad. im sorry i didnt tell you" i said. i knew that my eyes were blue right now. because i was scared. my mom screamed. "your eyes!" she yelled. i bit down on my lip. "its nothing. they just change with my mood is all." i mumbled. "what are you" my dad demanded placing my mom behind him. "i dont know. i.. i can do things other people cant. i, i can move super fast, and i have more strength that regular people." i started. "and i can heal" i said showing my arm and slicing a long line with my nail. my moms eyes widened in horror as the line patched itself together. i put n a weak smile. i could smell them. so much fear from them. fear, anger, and betrayl. "im still me. im still alice" i said walking towards them. "you stay back!" he yelled. he was the one that the furry was coming from. my eyes grew black making my mom scream again. i pulled back my lip and snarled a little. "mom dont listen to him" i spat. "im alice. im your just changed a little" i begged for her to listen. "just go to your room" she whisperd. my eyes changed back to blue as walked to my room. i fell asleep for awhile but woke with a start. i could hear voices. i qiuetly slipped down the stairs and watched from the last flight of stairs. i sat down and listened. "launa, that is not our daughter! it used to be alice. somehting overtook her. she will kill us all in the drop of a hat" he whisperd glancing up at me. i mean he couldnt see me but he was watching the stairs to make sure i wasnt there. i smirked. 'amiture' "i just cant beliive it. maybe shes in there deep down. she just needs help" my mom cried. "no. shes gone. shes an abomination. if you wouldnt kill me for it id kill her now" he whisperd. my heart shrivled up and tears stung my eyes. i squeezed my eyes. this same man taught me how to ride a bike, then a motercycle. "rob!" she gasped. "yes! id kill her because she is a freak of nature!" he insitied. "im calling the mutant police. they can have her and do what ever they want with her. theyll pay loads to gave her kind. i know what she is. shes a feral. the worst kind along with telopaths. shell kill us all. if we can sell her, theyll pay so much for a feral. they never get offers for ferals. i know, my boss works for them." he said wickedly. my own dad, was going to sell me to be beaten and cut up like a science glass frog. i put my hand over my mouth to stop a growl worthy of a lion. "what will we tell everybody" my mom asked. "well say she went to stay at her aunts" he said smiling happy she was on board. "i shouldve known that the night you came home pregent that she would be a horriblw child. that man was crazy" my dad mutterd. "what! i wasnt my dads!" i thought. i felt hurt, furry and relief. my dad was a mutant then, like me. my dad oicked up the phone. i quickly and silently sped up the stairs and grabbed my duffle bag. i shoved in all my clothes and my ipod. if they didnt throw away all my stuff id come back for it. stuff like pictures and jewekery. i yanked out my caninsed one last time so i wouldnt freak people out in the city. and filed my nails down so hard i bled till healed. with that i threw open my window and started to climb out. no time for stealth. the prd was on there way and theyd be here in five min. tops. i ran to the corner of the roof and jumped throwing my duffle bag first. i landed like a cat. i smiled a little and looked up. i had just fallen two storys and landed on all fours. i grabbed my duffle bag and ran to skeeters. i had to tell him i was okay and what happend. i left my bag on the ground under his mom car. thank god he was on the first floor. i knocked on his window rappidly. he yanked it open. "what" he hissed groggily. then he saw my face. i climbed in and wrapped him in a hugg. i started crying again. "shh, whats wrongmox" he whisperd hugging me. "my parents they found out" i cried. "they called me a freak and an abomination" i choked out. he held my at arms length. "thats now true. you are none of thgose things" he said sternly. "my dad even said he was gonna kill me. but settled for calling the prd" i whisperd. his eyes gew huge in the dark. "well, my mom will hide you" he said qickly. "no! the prd will do anything for my kind. i will not hurt your family" i said pulling him into another hug."ill write to you. i cant take my phone. theyll know and track me down. i promise ill be safe" i whisperd. he hugged me back i noticed he was crying a little to. i started to leave. "mox" he whisperd. i turned back to him. "you are nothing like your parents. and you are not what they say" he said normaly. i smiled and wiped my eyes putting my sunglasses on. just as my feet his his front lawn light flooded at my house from the prd. my eyes fazed to red. that must be a new one to put in the catigory of red/pink. adriniline and panick. i harldy noticed my feet hitting the ground as i ran. sure the huge and heavy duffle bag slowed me down a little but i wasnt going to complain. i was out of out complex in less then fve minutes. then i was running down the street to the city.i had to hide. i felt bad for leaving skeeter. now he was going to have to lie to those blood thirsty people. i half wished i was there so i could kick there ass!i was going to miss his mom and dad. they were always so nice to me. like they knew. im pretty sure they did know but they never said anything. and what about my brother. what would he do when he found out. he was at a party till tomarow night. would he hate me? would he hate my parents. no, he would hate me. hes going ot be terrified and tell the prd everything about me so they could find me. i just knew it. as much as i loved im i had to admitt the truth. i decided that id camp out on a rooftop. that way id be able to watch the streets below and stay out of sight. i layed my duffle bag down and stuck my ipod buds in my ears. i needed to relax and right now, musci would help. i caught my reflextion. i was still wearing my school clothes and my hair had fallen out of my bun down haning little past my ribs. despite everything that was going on my eyes were that amber honey bornw color. i felt calm, a little bit crazy and adriniline bound but calm. the thing with my eyes. they usually always stayed amber unless i felt a sure emtion. if it was just a rush of one or just a little they might flash but they were usually either amberor purple, (purple is, annoyed, michivious, smartass, flirty, kinda in a good mood and in some cases, lust) thinking of my eyes just made me remeber my moms screames. just recently i had found a new color. a golden yellow. it took me a second but then i relized the trigger. a boy in my class. yellow was embaresed, basicly that feeling you get when your around someone you like. or love. same jist. 'where can i go?' i thought sadly. i had knwone exepct skeeter. i was on my own now. the prd went through the streets. none of them smart enouph to look above them. ::; "professer!" rouge said panickly. "that girl. the feral girl" she said quickly. logan and i were having a session. he had finally let me go through his mind and try to locate memories. "yes? alice. what is it" i asked. "her parents. they're on the news" she said flipping on the t.v. we all watched. her parents were on screen. people could be seen inside the house. "oh no" i said. "we are live at thw moxson house where teenage girl has runaway. she has deticitves scouring the house for answers to there daughters whereabout. "its the prd. her parents turned her in" logan growled. "she was msart enouph to run" rouge said. "please if you have any information on this girl" the screen showed a picture of alice. "take her home." said the news man. "i just want my little girl back" choked out the dad. rouge snorted while logan just looked pissed. "what are we going to do?" asked rouge after she muted the tv. "go look for her" scott said. "and how do you propose we do that. she doesnt want to be found. shes probly doesnt trust anybody" rouge barked. i could tell this was personal to her from her experiance with her parnetnts. "her own parents diowned her scott. turned her in to be a ginny pig. how would you feel. would you let some people who outed to your parents help you" she snarled. "calm it kid" logan mutterd. "no! i aint gonna calm it! shes probley heart broken and alone and we have no way of finding her" she yelled. "if i know one thing about ferals" scott said. "is that when they dont want to be found. they usually are good at hiding" he said. logan nodded. "for once i agree with shades" he said. "we will just have to wait until she usues her abilities. wich the most promiinite one i can track is healing. ::; _(a week later and a half later) _i had been living inside an old warehouse nect to some old apartment complexes. it looked like an old barn of some sorts. it was behind a bunch of shity aprtments so it seemed like a good place to hide. it had hay, some crates and a place for me to climb up and sit on the rafters. i had about 20$ left out of hundred. fifty of that money went towards a secret letter to skeeter. i payed for the non adress and the personal deliver. i never let him see me though. i always sighned the letter mox and nothing else. i didnt want any letters back yet. i didnt want that messenger knowing where i stayed. people are traiors. i knew that from the first two days i was running. an old couple had told me i could hide in there backyard. in the night thye called the prd for the money. a week and a half feels like forever right now. i bit down on my beef jerky stick and chewed. my duffle bag was my pillow and the hay was my mattress. true it was like 50 year old hay but it worked. ithe bar kept out the cold and the hay made it so i didnt have to sleep on random roof tops. it was hard. with the urges getting worse. the sex urges werent hard to ignore. i could just masterbate and they would basicly be held down but the bloodhsed part was hard. so thats what encouaged me to do what was so stupidy called a bar cage fight. i found a shitty bar that didnt shy away from selling beer to minors. money was money to them. i watched carefully. these guys were easy. they were drunk and stupid. i mean, i was no fighter but i knew that if i let my instincs take the lead. besied, i needed the money in order to eat. and if i had to i was pretty sure i could whoop ass. i noticed that i had more of a feline someting to whatever i was. my dad called it a feral? i had to keep an eye out for prd thought. i had done reserch about so called ferals. they were not uncommon but rare to find. they liked privacy. all ferals had the same urges as me. some were like me with sharp nails and fangs others were just fast or strong with urges. i was pretty powerful from what i read. with having my animal urges and animal charicteristics along with animal eyes, healing, canines and claws. from what i could tel. those kind were rare. wich only made me more cautous. that man i my house was feral. they have a certan smell. and that was it. after alot more reaserch i found that every feral wether powerful or not is based on some animal. like wolf, panther, basicly like dog or cat. i happened to be more feline from my eyes with the more oval shape and with my claws, flexibilty and fast movement. i smiled as i saw an opening. "anyone want to fight the bolder!" yelled the annoyong sounding announcer. i walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "ill fight him" i said. "this aint no girl scout meetin sweat heart" he chuckled. "just deal me in. you just worry about scammin people" i barked. he shrugged. i have know idea why im doing this. i thought when i stepped into the cage. because i needed to. i need to fight. the boulder stumbled up and looked at me. "the bolder is conflicted of fighting a little girl" he said drunkinly. "what do we call ya honey" asked the announcer. i looked around and saw one if the producers of the beer a goy was drinking. it said 'shadow-cat' it seemed to go with me. "shadowcat" i said. he closed the cage. "introducing shadowcat" he yelled. the croud was unsure wether to cheer or boo for me. i felt my eyes shift from amber to red from adreinline. the boulser circled me. i braced myself for the punch.


	3. Chapter 3

he lunged for me. i saw it comming and quickly tucked under it rolling over behind him. just as i thought he spun around. his face connected with my fist. i felt his bone benith his eyes come in contact with my knuckled. i hissed in pain but ignored it delivering a swift kick to his shin and ducked under just as he threw another punch. he knew what i was going to do and grabbed my hair slamming me into the ground. "oh! ladied and gentalmen. shes down on the floor. not a position you should ever be in!" yelled the announcer. the croud cheered. he brough his elbow down on my gut making me gag hard. luckily i didnt have much food in me to puke up. my eyes shifted to black. now i was pissed. i snarled and rolled away and back up roundhouse kciking him making his face slam into the cage. the croud cheered. i had no idea where that came from. before i could blink he slammed his fist into me face. i felt my cheek bone crack. it heeled in about 10 seconds. then i was back. i faked him out a punch and kicked both feet at his chest slamming him down. then i rammed my elbow into his face. i really needed that money and the animal in my was going crazy! it wanted this fight. ::; _'rouge. logan scott. get here now. ive located alice'_ i sent the message out and in less then aminute all three were here. "where is she?" asked scott. "shes in a local bar about a couple of miles downtown." i said. rouge raised aneyebrow. "it seemed out dear feral is in the cage match" i said a little wearily. logan now raised his eyebrows. "we have to get there fast. theres nly two ways this could end. the first. shes found out and the prd are there before we are and two. well. i dont want to think of that one" i said gravely. we all rushed to the car. ::; he deliverd punch afer punch to my gut making. i choked out a breathe and tried to dodge only for him to counter it and swipe my feet out form under me. i rolled over just as his fist came down to crush my skull. i jumped up blood dripping form my mouth. i snarled. thankfully my canines had been ripped out prior so i wouldnt freak anyone out. i punched him a couple of times making him see stars. i took that oppertunity to grab his shirt collar and pull him into me and kicking out sending him face first into the ground wich i painfully used to my advantage to kick him in the balls hopeing that would do him in. he stilled for a second. i let my guard down. bad idea. he lept up and with force that i didnt know he was holding back slammed his knucked into my jaw and then did the same to the other. then he pulled out a small blade and rammed it into my gut. i froze. the audience screamed. "everyone. nothing to see here" the announcer said. they nodded. "free beeres all night" he said nervously. but i beraly hear him. someone snarled near me. and it wasnt the man. something feral. and i could smell it. my eyes closed as the pain shot through me again to show that he shoved it farther in my gut. i felt myself being dragged out and thrown somewhere. then. nothing. ::; we walked into the bar. it was quite. unsual for this place. a few people talking and arguing like a bar but not for this one. something happend. i could smell her. her blood and sweat. her anger and fear. and something else on her that was intoxicating. another whiff and i felt my calws itching to come out. "sabertooth" i growled. charled looked at me. "we have to get the girl and leave" i said. without thinking i grabbed a drunk man. "what happened here" i asked. he shrugged. i slammed him into a wall. "why dont i ask again" "logan!" the professer demanded. "make it fast bub" i spat. "a girl came in here tonight. probley faught someone" i said trying to force his memory on him. "oh ya. tha girl. she was an okay fighter. i think they dumped her in the alley" he said casually taking a swig form his beer. rougs eyes widened and she ran for the door. i threw the man away from me and followed. rouge coverd her mouth and ran to a crumpled form on the ground. scott walked over with charles. "is she dead?" scott asked. "no, she has a heart beat" rouge said looking her over. she looked like shit. huge bruises blood all over her, drenched with sweat. there was an impressive blood spot near her gut area. "whats that?" i asked kneeling down. so much blood. "it seemed that the people here dont fight fair" scott said discusted. she had been stabbed. deeply. "lets get her to the car" charles said. scott carried her. i couldnt take my eyes off her for some reason. once we got into the car rouge took off the girls sweater. "dam" she whisperd. "cant she heal?" she asked. "it would seem shes weak" charles said looking at her. she was thin. to thin. "how would you be without eating for a almost two weeks then getting your ass kicked" i asked. "i didnt get my ass kicked dickwad. he cheated" she croaked. she obviously wasnt fully awake yet. i watched as her buises healed and her cuts patched together. she gasped and flew into a sitting position. "be calm ailce" charles said. 'ya right' i thought. she looked at us. "you!" she yelled. 'oops' was my only thought. she had sunglasses on like the first time we met her. and she didnt have caninse just empty sockets where they should be. "stop the car" she yelled. scott stopped as she lepped out. rouge started to go after her. "no. i should talk to her, go get her stuff" i said to charles assuming he read her mind and knew where she was hidind. he nodded and drove away. "kid" i called after her. she was walking fast. i reahed out and grabbed her am. she yanked it away whirrling around. "i dont need your help" she yelled. "really. then why did we find you in an alley beaten half to death" i asked. "thats nons of your buisness" i seethed. "is it cause you needed it. trust me kid. i know how you feel. i know what your goin through" i told her. ::; "i kow what your goin through" he said. my eyes widened. he did not just pull the 'i was a teenager once to card' i snorted. "please. go the fuck away. i dont need your avice or your help" i yelled. "how bad was it" he called after me. "how bad was the urge this time because its gonna keep getting worse" i stopped and turned around. "i faught because i needed the money" i growled low in warning. "sure ya did." he mocked. "i can help you" he said. i glarred at him trying to push out his lies. "she said she doesnt want ya runt" said a mocking voice. i whirrled around. i could smell someone. and they reaked of blood, sweat and wemon. wolverine shoved me behind him. i snarled and snapped my non caninses at him. sometimes i forget i yank them out. he glared at me. "see, even she dont like ya" said the voice. "alice. get outta here" wolverine orderd. i scoffed. "dont tell me what to do" there was a booming chuckle. "i like her. full of raw power." he said. "i dont know who the fuck you think you are but you better back off. these bastard keeps following me and i am seriously not in the mood!" i yelled my eyes turning black under my glasses. "well aint you the touph little girl" he sneered mockingly. i snarled and started for the shadows. i felt my biceip being grabbed as i was rouphly yanked backwards and up to wolverines face. "hes bating you." he seethed. a black car pulled up quickly sheiling us from the alley and the feral man lerking in the shadows. wolverine threw me into the car and told the driver to go. "thanks" wolverine mutterd. "da professer said ya might some essistance" said a smooth cajun voice form the front seat. "let me out now" i orderd. "kid." wolverine started. "stop calling me that!" i barked. "i was just gonna say that your better off with us then out on your own. you think that barn is gona sheild you from the prd forever" he snapped back. i was taken back. how would he know where i stayed. "have you been spying on me!" he chuckled. "no. i havnt but other people have. trust me kid. your better off goin wher we're takin ya" i snarled and kicked the seat of the passenger side making something snap and the seat fold at an odd angle. the car slammed to a hault. "now come on chere. remmy is gonna get blamed for that" whined the voice as he got out to check the seat. i reached my hand for the door handle. my wrist was grabbed. i tried to pull it away only for wolverine to grab me and slam me against the seat crushing me so i couldnt move. "you gotta serious attitude problem kid." he said looking into my glasses. "fuck off" i mutterd trying to hit him. he grabbed my othe rhand and pinned it hard. "you think you can survive by yourself. that man in the alley. sabertooth. he wants you for somereason and he will find you. then hes gonna kill you" he spat. "and this" he nodded at me. wich was a small nod becaise of how close we are. "isnt gonna help. i get it. your parents dont want you. you think you need to be alone. but we can help you" he said starting to say he can help again. i screamed at him. "you dont get it. let me go now!" his eyes locked on my empty sockets of my teeth. then snapped back up to my face. i snapped my mouth shut. "at least stay the night. your stuff is already there. you look like you could use food" he mutterd letting me go and sitting back in his own seat. he was right. i was starving, but i wasnt going to admitt it. i would go. if to sleep safley for nothing else. i had bearly slept since i left home. he opened his mouth to say something else. "just shut the hell up!" i yelled. i felt my eyes turning a dangourous color of blood red. remy or so he called himself got in and started the car. he was wise enouph to not speak. i his my shock as we pulled into a larg mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

instintly the warmth of the place made my skin break out in goose bumps. even in my jeans, white long sleeve v-neck and marron hoody i was freezing my ass off out there. my plan, take a long hot shower and sleep. i woulndt eat. since that was wolverines case for bringin me here. if he had said i looked like i hadnt slept. i wouldnt be going to bed tonight. as soon as the door shut i walked away from wolverine. he just made me so crazy for some reason. i could feel his eyes on me as he followed. i was going staight to my room. i didnt want to talk to anyone or see anyone. i was sure i looked like shit anyway. i followed my own scent on my clothes in my bag and found my room. when i reached the door i walked in and shut the door quickly. probley slamming the door on wolverine face. ::; 'what is wrong with this girl?' i thought as i walked after her. gumbo started after me but one look and he set off to the kitchen. i wanted to tall her the prfesser wanted to talk to her before she went to bed. she smelt like sweat, blood, and her own scent that i couldnt place my finger on since it was so heavily coverd by the othet two. if i really tried to smell her scent i could smell, aguish, hurt, furry, and fear. the things i felt all the time. then i saw in the car that she had been ripping out her fangs. i didnt nkow why but i wanted to know why. i mean i knew why. to try and hide it form her parents. but did they grow back ever? and if not why was she still ripping them out. just as i was going to tell her about charles she slammed the door in my face. i growled. she and i were going to have some problems. i was secretly inpressed that she followed her own scent so she wouldnt have to cator to anyone. ::; i sighed and took off my sunglasses. i was really getting tired of wearing them. i only used to have to wear them 5 days out of the week. i waited till wolverines scent was gone and grabbed a towel that was in my room and tried to find where the showers were. i heard a noise behind me and shoved whatever it was into the wall. the sent hit me. hansdom colone, the smell of fire crackers and soap. the cajun. my towl lit up in the dark. it seemed to be fired with red and orange enrgy. the cajun smiled at me. "nice to see again cher" he muterd. "what are you doing" i whisperd. "i was coming back from da kitchen" he said innocently. my eyes flicked to the sandich in his hand. "well you gonna let me go den" he asked. "or i could blow up dis hallway and have everyone come out. but i sense dat is not what you want eh cher" he said looking at me. i let him go. he still had a hold of my towel. "i like your eyes very much. why hide them behind glases?" he asked. "mind your own buisness swamo rat" i mutterd yankng my towel back. the smell of him changed a little. cunfusion. i sighed. "not many people like demon eyes" i said trying not to sound whiny. i saw him nod in the dark. "i gotcha dere. now i assume you were lookin fer the showers?" he said in a suggestive tone. "right around the corner" he said in my ear. i growled at him. "not a chance cajun" i whisperd back. "da names gambit cher" he said. i waited for him to leave. but then i realized he was literaly not going to leave me alone until i told him mine. "mox" i said. he chuckled. "i hope dat is a nickname" he said. for once i smiled a little. he was honest, like skeeter. "i hope your is just a pet name gambit" i said. "i think you and i are gonna get along fine mox" he said walking away. i bit my lip. 'better hope not mox. hes trouble' i warned myself. but dam, was he a looker. woo! if i had met him in highschool before all this shit happend. i sgiehd and walked to the showers. after this, i was going to enjoy a long uninterupted sleep. ::; i took a bite of my corndog. it was almost three pm and she still wasnt awake yet. gumbo, storm, rouge, scott and jean were all sitting at the table doing various things. rouge was talking to remy who was playin cards. scott was watching the news with jean while storm was just gazing outside wich ment she was talking with the professer. i jumped a little when remy talked. "you tinkin bout mox?" he asked innocently. "mox?" i asked. he smirked. "well. i am honerd. she seemes to like me more den you wolvie. her name. its mox. or at least what she likes people to call her" he said. i glarred at him. "her name is alice gumbo" he chuckled. "ahh, but im guessing she doesnt want to be called dat" he said. he was probley right or she wouldnve told him her real name. her name was alice moxson. so her freinds back home probley called her mox. the professer wheeled into the dinning room. "i need everyone for a danger room session. i would like alice to watch" he said but not seeing her. "shes still sleeping" i mutterd. he smiled. "then would you please go wake her rouge" he said. as we started ti walk out rouge grabbed my arm. "logan, can you do it. i dont have healing powers" she said nervously. i lauphed. "sure kid" i said walking away. i held my hand up and knocked on the door. nothing. i knocked again and growled. she was gonna make me have to go in there. i opened the door and peered in. sure neouph she was tangled in her blankets one arm slung out and behind her head with her fingertips brushing her forhead. her golden hair looked like a halo. i chuckled quietly. as i got closer i unitensanly breathed in and stopped my thigh alomst touching the bed. she smelled differant then last night. she smelled like she had the day at the house. like rain and honeysuckles and a little bit of pine. her skin looked so soft and warm. i reached out to stroke her arm but yanked my hand back. 'not a good idea' i scoulded myself. i was embaressed for even looking at her like that. her scent was all around us like a perfume that was everywhere in the room. god dam she smelt so good. and she looked better. without a trace of makeup her black lashes contrasted her creamy white skin. her cheeks were slightly rosy from sleeping on the same side for most of the night. she was dressed in a white tanktop and dark purple pj shorts. her belley was a little exposed making me want to see more. from laying down her breasts were open for veiw without her watching your every move. i bit my lip. i could smell my own arousal. i quickly thought of rouge sleeping like this and it went away making me feel like a child pervert. i reached out to shake her sholder gently. just as my fingers touched her warm flesh her eyes snapped open going form a beautiful orangy red amber to a thick red. she grbbed my arm and tried to slash at me. i grabbed her hand and held it over her. dam that wouldnt hurt. she had some claws. like sabertooth. she saw me and blinked seeming to wake up a little. i noticed she had fangs now. they were almost an inch long. pretty good sized but not like vampire movies where you can see them on there lips. her eye went back to the red orange amber. is was gourges. so that was why she wore sunglasses. "jesus wolverine" she mutterd getting up and stretching. i had to quickly look away to keep my pants form becming tight again. "what the hell could you possibly wnt" she asked. i looked at her now growling slightly. "the professer wants you to watch the danger room session. he seems to think you might be staying" i said in a challenge. she yed me her eyes turning a now complete orange color without the browns and reds of the regular amber. this was like sunset orange. "well, il have to set him straight then wont i" she said. she noticed me looking at her eyes and snapped her eyes away from me and turned away from me. i made a mental not not to stare.. at anything. "ill wait outside" i heard her mutter a whatever as she went to her bags for clothes. i noticed her sunglasses and picked them up smiling a little. she was not going to hide, not here. i put them in my pocket and shut the door. ::; i watched him leave and decied i could breathe. 'oh my god' i thought. i woke up like i usually did. panicked. but i had never been calmd like that. just looking into those dark brown eyes made me relax. that wasnt okay. i bit my lip remebering him walking away. dam that ass was so hot. and those arm! they were so sexy. i wanted to kiss those lips so badly and run my hands through his hair and over his whole body. i ran my hand over my face. 'cool it mox' i demanded. i chose a black spegetti strap tanktop and some darkwash ripped skinnys paired with my usualy black and white converse. i ran a brush through my wavy hair and decided to leave it down. it made me look more feirce. i looked at my eyes in the mirror. he had been starring at them. i bit my lip and stopped realizing that i still had my fangs in. i decided to leave them, if i was going to spend the day here, i might as well. its not like i was the nly mutant. i could smell lots in this biudling. the thought of scent led me back to wolverine. dam, he smelled sooo good. like moter oil, and wind, and camp fire smoke. i could still smell it. i walked to the door and realized i forgot my glasses. i reached for them only for them to be gone. my eyes flashed orange in annoyance. 'funny wolvie, funny' i thought as i left. we walked in silnce until he pressed for the elavator to what i assumed was the danger room. as soon as we stepped in and the doors closed i slammed wolverine into the wall. "what the hell are you doing" he seethed. i put my lips close to his ear o wear they were almost touching and held back the reaction to shiver from out bodys being so close. "i dont like being stolen from" i whisperd. my free hand slid behind him and into his back pocket taking out my sunglasses. my eyes were purple and i knew it. the elavtor binged and i quickly puled away putting my glasses on att he same time while walking out. i licked my lips. one thing i couldnt hide. was i was playing with him just now. when my eyes are puple, im flirtying and or toying with you. and dam was that fun. ::; without warning she pinned me against the wall. before i could do anything i felt her hot breathe in my ear. i bearly hear what she said. i could feel her. i could feel her supple body pressed against mine and her lips bushing my ear. i tried not to kiss her exposed neck. she reached behind me and took her sunglasses out of my back pocket. i was glad she pulled away before i could get anymore of a boner. i saw her eyes before she turned. they were a dark royal purple. i made a mental note. orange is annoyance and on the brink of anger. purple is games and fun. and that was not an angry pin, that was a 'you have a warning' kind of pin. i breathed out and followed her. 'i need to punch something' i thought angirly. and punching mox wasnt bad idea.


	5. Chapter 5

as the doors open i was kinda surprised. it looked like a big control room. there was a big, well huge window that let you see into an even bigger room. im guessing the was the danger room. "ah good morning cher" gambit said smiling. i smiled back at him. for some reason i felt like i could be myself around him. "morning sorta" i said. "you look differant" he said eyeing me. i chuckled. "is it the fangs? they seem to tip people off" i mutterd. he nodded. i realized that unlike every other time i had seen him, he didnt have ruby quartz sunglasses on. his eyes were amzing. red on black. "i like your eyes" i said to him. he looked at me. "thanks" he said kinda awkwardly. i lauphed. the great kadys man remy. cant take a compliment. he scowled at me. "what so funny mox" he said my name like a joke. "nothing" i said innocently. before i could react he had my sunglasses in his hands and was putting them on the inside of his jacket. "hey" i hissed reachiong for them. my eyes were orange now. "give them back cajun" i orderd in a low voice not wanting to draw attention. "you have beautiful eyes cher, do not hide dem" he said looking closley at me. "remy. i swear to god. if you dont-" "ahh alice" a calm voice said. i was forced not to say anything not wanting to seem whiny. i sent one last glare to the swamp rat and turned to see the professer. my eyes shirted back to amber. "its mox actually" he nodded. "this is scott, storm, jean, hank and rouge" he said nodding at each one. rouge was staring at my eyes. i raised aneyebrow at her and she looked away quickly. i heard gambit chuckle. "and you know logan of course" he said. i furrowed my brow. "no i dont think i do" "that would be me kid" he said. my eyes shot to wolverine. my eyes change back to orange. "dont call me kid" i said. he rolled his eyes. "what a uniuqe ability. have your eyes always changed color" hank asked. he was some big blue furry guy. "no. it started when i became feral or something. they change with my mood" he nodded. "wich is why you wear sunglasses." scott said. "i know id go crazy yall knew how i felt all the time" rouge said not looking at me. i chuckled. weird. i wouldnt peg her for the shy type. "i thought youd like to watch the danger room session" the prfesser said. i shrugged. my eyes were back to amber. everyone but rouge left. "im mox" i said smiling a little. she let out a breathe. "rouge" she said back. she smelled like reliief. so she was afraid of me. "sorry fi you thought i was bein rude. but i know how ferals are and its-" she cut herself off. my eyes turned purple with amusement. she looked at me. "oh im sorry. " she said quickly. "dont be. red and black are what you gotta be careful bout. those are the bad colors" i said softly. she nodded. she pressed a button and typed in 'level 14' a symulayted female voice sounded off. "level 14 danger room." it said. i watched with amazement as the room turned from a regular sparing room to a cave. my eyes turned pinkish red. "rouge, thats awsome" i said looking around. she smiled. "so pink is happy?" she asked. "pretty much" i said smiling at her. she smiled back and went to shooting at them. my eye flashed purple. "can i try?" i asked. "ya. you can basicly do anything you want to them. without sabtouging the level" she said catching on to my colors and noticing purple was fun and games. she smiled as i took control of the joystick thing. i manuverd the gun around and shot at gambit. i shot at his feet making him yelp. i lauphed a little when his yeyes conected with mine and he winked. rouge lauphed to. my next target was aka logan. "shoot for his feet. he hates that. i did that my first time and had him dancing" she said lauphing. i liked her. i shot at his feet over and over. he snarled and kept jumping away to avoid them. my eyes started to water so bad from lauphing. "simulation 14. over. please exit the danger room" the voice said. i giggled a little as they walked inside. "good job everyone" the professer said as they filed into the control room. i smiled at a seriously peeved logan. he looked at rouge and glarred. she shrugged. "is that all" i asked the professer. he nodded. "you can go back to your room if youd like" he said. i nodded. "ill see ya later rouge" i called. she smiled and nodded. ::; i liked her. she was feirce, funny and had the same sense of humor as me. maybe id finally have a freind. i smiled as she told me shed see me later. ::; i walked to my room and shut the door. maybe it wouldnt be bad if i stayed little while longer. since i slept until amost four and it was almost seven and getting dark. i went to my duffle bag and pulled out my notepad and pen. looking around my room i realized stupidly that i had my own bathroom. and i had a terrece. i walked out and smiled. i could like it here. but i wanted to be surrounded by nature. so i climbed up onto the roof and propped myself against a heater thing. and started my letter to skeeter. he was probley freaking out. maybe now i could also get a letter back form him. i had seen a telaporter early today. id ask him to port there and give it to him. then in two days go back and see if there was anything from skeeter. i bit my lip and thought what to say. _' hey skeeter. sorry its been awhile since my last letter. alot has changed. for one im not in that old barn anymore. im not sure if i should tell you where i am since the PRD could fine this. but im safe now. hell, i even have a freind or two. maybe. ive been here a day so its hard to tell. but ive also made a... well i wouldnt call him an enemy but he really gets on my nerves. his names logan. hes feral to. (like me) only he doesnt have color changing eyes or claws. he has instincts and all that jazz but he seemed to have these metal claws that come out of his knuckles. three on each hand. they are lethal. but he drives me so crazy. yet i find that im drawn to him at the same time. you know that time i told you about the sent things. well, he smells so dam good its scary. i hate him but i feel something else to. its confusing. the two other people i met are cool. one is rouge. from what i heard she can obsorb people powers and knock them out. deadly. she tries not to touch people for fear of killing them. she gourged skeeter. maybe if this all blows over i set you up. she alot like me. the next one is gambit. hes... well a ladys man. i probley cant count the number of std scares hes had. :p, but hes good at heart. he is way to hot for his own good though. he has the most gourges eyes. (could probley tie with logans- his are the most dark brown) gambits eyes are red on black. youd have to meet him. i dont know. i jus feel like i can be honest with him. and he knows when not to push. but i miss you skeeter. its weird not seein you every day. just know that im safe, and mising you! p.s if you want to write me back, just set the letter outside your window and ill have someone pick it up. love, mox.' _ i slipped the letter inside an envolope and started on drawing, i didnt like to brag but i was pretty good. i drew rouge first. then remy. i chuckled as i made him have a cocky grin. last was wolverine. as i drew him i didnt realize how much i did now about his features. it kinda scared me that i payed that much attention. i put there names next to each person and slid them inside the envolope with the letter. once i got back inside i went looking for the telaporter. i saw him talking with another girl. she had brown hair in a pony tail. she saw me and smiled. "hi. you must be mox. im kitty" she said. a valley girl. i noticed. "mox, nice to meet you" i half lied. "im kurt" said the boy. "im looking for this blue guy with elf ears" i said. kitty chuckled and kurt twisted something on his watch and then the elf thing was in front of me. i smiled. "nice trick" i said he smiled back. "i was wondering if you could give this to someone" i said sheepishly. i bearly new this guy. "ya? can i ask why" he asked. "its for a feind and i cant leave the mansion. the prd are looking for me." i said. he nodded. "id be happy to" he said. i smiled and hugged him taking him back. "oh and could you go back in 2 dayz and get his letter for me?" i asked. he nodded. "i know where you live. i saw it on the knews" he said. i smiled. "his house is down the street at the end. thanks" i called after him. but he was gone in a puff of smoke. i looked at kitty. "hes so nice isnt he" she said. i chuckled. "ya" then walked away. as i came out i bumped into logan. i started to fall backwards but he caught me by my waist. my hands were on his chest. his brown eyes stared into my pink ones. i guess i could add embarresment to pink. his smell wafted into my nose. just the feeling of his arm around me- 'stop it' i yelled at myself. i cleared my throat and he blinked. "sorry ki-mox" he said. without answering i walked away. i needd a cold shower. i was wet as hell. his whole body was calling my name, and dam did i want to give it to him. ::; i felt myself bump into someone. i knew it was her before i even looked. her smell was suffocating me. her eyes were pink? it was pretty with her hair. the way she was looking at me was differant. then she pulled away and walked away. i smirked. i could smell her. i turned her on. 'leave it alone logan. shes a teenage girl. everything turns them on' i thougt shaking my head. i turned around and saw rouge. she was smiling in a saucy way. "what" i asked. she chuckled. "yooouuu likke herr" she said poking my chest. i growled. "no. we are physicly drawn to each other because we're both ferals. she knows it and i know it. nothing more" i said. rouge nodded. "okay cause you always look at girls like that" "rouge" i warned. she shrugged. "i was just on my way to see her" she said going around me. "rouge!" i yelled. she giggled and ran to mox's room. i rolled my eyes and clamped my hand over her mouth. "odnt go sayin things you dont know nothin bout" i growled. ::; i stepped outta the shower and wrapped a towel around me and grabbed a hand towel to dry my hair. i walked into my room and froze. someone was in here. "good sense of smell i see" said a familar voice. i looked towrds mt terrace double doors. "sabertooth" i said. i think thats what logan called him. "call me creed" he said looking at me now. i felt his unease. "so your not here to rape me" i asked. he chuckled. "no." was his only answer. that much i could tell. he smelt more uncomfortable then anything. "i didnt expect you to be in the shower" he said almost reading my thoughts. "what do you want" i asked pulling the towel closer to my body. "to talk to you" i nodded. "i watched you that night when you ran away and the night that you faught in that bar fight. i have to admitt. i was impressed. a young girl with no knowlage of how to giht almost beating his ass" his green eyes grew dark. "then he stabbed you. but you wont have to worry about him anymore. knowone will" he said darkly. "who are you" i growled. "you dont reconize me? no i dont supose you do. your dam mother was only a late night fuck anyway" he said. but there was something else behind his words. i could smell it. "you nkow my mom" i asked. "dont you see the family rezemblance?" he asked/ then i did see it. the lishgt oval to his eyes. the claws, same strong bones tructure in our faces, we had the same nose. thats why he smelled so differant then any other feral. "you didnt think that that human was your real dad did you?" he chuckled. "ya, i kinda did." i snarled. "you are alot like me. and your not stupid" he snaled back. ::; i froze. "rouge! go get the professer" i snarled. "whats wrong" she asked. "sabertooth. hes here, in mox's room" i whisperd. she took off down the hall. i didnt waist any time. i burst into the room to see him standing close to mox. ::; i opened my mouth to say something when logan burst into my room. he snarled and attacked sabertooth. i was shocked and didnt know what to do. "stop!" i yelled in furry. my eyes flashed red. "stop it! both of you!" i screamed. they were snarling and slashing eachother. "logan!" i yelled. "creed! knock it off!" i screamed again grabbing a chair and hitting logan in his back making him stumble over creed and onto the floor. he snarled at me. creed smiled at me then he was going for logans face. rouge touched him in his neck and he groaned and passed out on the floor at my feet. "thanks rouge" i sighed. she nodded and held her head. then her eyes snapped up to meet mine. she knew. i shook my head at her and she nodded. wed talk later. the professer came in and his eyes wideened. "take creed to the holding cell downstairs" he orderd to scott and gambit. gambit went to pick up creeds head. he leaned in close to me. "you alright cher? you look pale" he said. i nodded but my eye were blue. i was confused and sad. "well talk later" he whisperd then left with scott and an unconsious creed. they filed out of my room. my eyes locked on the broken chair. that left logan and i. "what the hell is wrong with you" he yelled in my face. my eyes turned blood red now. "i told you to stop!" i yelled back. "i was protecting you" he hissed. "get out" i spat. he blinked. "what" he asked. "get out!" i yelled. he clamped his mouth shut and clenched his fists. "we're not done" he said slamming my door. i grabbed a leg of the chair and chucked it at the wall. "dammit!" i yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

i got dressed in sweat pants and a tanktop that showed a little belly. my hair was still a little damp. i had cleand up my room when someone had knocked on the door. gambit came in. "you alright mox?" he asked. i nodded. "ya, just a little shaken up" i lied. sabertooth was my dad? he nodded. "well. considerin that you hit logan wit a chair, hes probley gonna want ta talk to ya" he said chuckling a little. i smirked. "he wouldnt listen" i mutterd my eyes flashing orange then back to blue. he handed me my sunglasses. "i dont want you to wear these all the time,... but if your gonna go see dat beast down dere, i tink you might wanna hide your feeling" he said looking at me. i looked in the mirror. my face was blank but my eyes looked so sad. i nodded and took them. "thanks remy" i said sighing. he nodded. i pulled him into a hug. he awkwardly hugged me back. "anytime cher" he said into my hair. i let go and quickly wiped my eye, but im sure he saw. its been so long since someone gave a shit. i thought. i lked ou with him behind me. afetr i went downstairs i stared at the door that led to the holding chamber. i couldnt do this. i quickly went away and into the kitchen. i got a bowl of cereal and started to eat. a sudden whooshing noise caught my attention. kurt stood there with a letter in his hands. "already?" i asked. he smiled. "i thought that maybe hed like to give it to you before two days and i was right" he said shrugging. i smiled. "thanks" i said. he nodded and left. i opened the letter and almost cried. it was so good to hear form him. my eyes switched to pink. i was happy for right now. _' holy shit mox! its been forever. i got your letter. some guy was putting it on ym window seal. i might have tried to stab him with a pencil but some explaining and i figured he was the messanger. so i told him to come back tonight. im glad your safe. i never liked the thought of you living in a barn. so things are still weird here. your brother went crazy when he learen what your parents did. well i had to tell him they stuck with the story that you ran away. i hate them. so hes been beggin me to tell him where you are. but truthfully what if its s et up mox? but i miss you to. i really need to see you, your like my only freind dude. oh and that chick, rouge? hottie! dam, defintly put in a good word for me' and the other guy gambit. i dont like that smug look of his. stay away from him mox. but wolverine? logan? i dont know what ta tell ya about him. it seems to me you like ihm alot but you dont want to. but he also sounds like an ass. well have to see wont we. keep me posted about your 'freinds' just remeber, the skeeter man is your one and only bestie! i hope your doin good. i am, well expect your freak parents keep wanting to search my house for you. do they really think your that stupid? well i miss and love ya mox. ttyl. -skeeter.' _ i smiled at his message. "mox?" said a voice. i turned around to see logan. "what" i asked. he sighed. "i dont know what the hell i did... but im -" i stopped him. "dont say your sorry if your not" i said eyeing him. he nodded and kept quite. the only noise was the awkward sound of my ceral being crunched. "so whos the letter from?" he asked. "my freind" was my answer. he nodded. "so you gonna tell me why sabertooth was in your bedroom while you were in a towel?" he asked sugestivley. i snarled and threw my spoon at him making it stick into the wall ehind him. "see thats what i mean!" he fumed walking up to me. "you push everyone away so you dont have to be hurt, or answer to anyone" he seethed. "back off wolvie" i said my eyes turning red. "no, a_lice_ i wont back off. because you are really starting to piss me off. i have done nothing but try and help you from day one and what do i get? i get you bitching at me" "AND" he continued. "you think you have problems! rouge cant touch, scott cant even look at his girlfreind for fear of blowing her head off! your not the only person in this world mox! and it doesnt give you the right to treat me like shit because your parents didnt like you because of your mutation!" i felt something break. he was right. i reeled back and punched him as hard as i could in the jaw. my eyes were dark dark blue, tears streamed down my face. i broke a knukle form how hard i hit him. he just looked at me, saddness and regret in his eyes. "you know what. your right. my parents hate me. they think im a freak who deserves to die. but who am i to judge? right? and your right everyone has problems but i didnt ask for your help!" i choked out. "if you ever cross me again logan, i will rip out your eyes and feed them to creed understand! " i said deadly my eyes flashing between red and blue. he was speechless. "mox" he yelled after i left. i ran into rouge who saw my tears and usherd me to her room. "not here you dont" she whisperd. i nodded. once her door closed i broke down. she pulled me into a hug. "its ok mox. he was just mad. its ok" she said calmly. i screamed into her shoulder from hurt and anger. "how could they do that to me rouge?" i asked between sobs. "they just threw me out" i whisperd hysiericly. "i know" she whisperd. "my dad, he said he wanted to kill me" i sobbed. she rubbed my back while i broke down. ::; i listend carefully upstairs, logan was yelling at alice. i snarled. he was hitting real low, even for him. i heard a crack and smiled. he deserved that one. then she was yelling at him. dam she was crying. 'dammit, whyd you have to go find her.' i thought angirly snarling. then her heartrenching sobbs could be heard. she was right above me. she was crying and talking to someone. asking why they just dumped her out on the street. and her dad was going ot kill her. i sighed. 'dont get emotionally involved creed.' it hoguth. but in truth i knew it was to late. she was my daughter, she was just like me. the last time i saw her was when they brought her home form the hospital. her son of a bitch mom let me hold her one then told me to get lost so she could go home with her bastard husband. ::; i could hear her crying from my room across the hall. i hadnt ment to say those things. i really didnt. i didnt konw where they came from. they just poured out. even worse was the scent rolling out from under rouges room and into mine. comeplete and utter aguish and lostness. she was angry and heart broken. i smashed my fist through a wall. 'dammit!' i thought. ::; i fell asleep in rouges room. i snapped awak when the alarm could be heard. "what he fuck?" rouge asked. i got up and looked out the window. wolverine scott and storm were outside circling someone. i walked out with rouge and as we got closer squinted my eyes to see the intruder. "skeeter?" i whisperd. his eyes looked less scared when he saw me. "mox" he yelled. "se i told you" he barked at wolverine. i shoved scott aside and hugged mox. the grass was still dewy from last nights rain. he hugged me so hard i couldnt breathe. my eyes popped open when i heard a growl. logan.. i let go of skeeter and looked at everyone. i cleared my throat. "this is skeeter" i said. "skeeter, this is scott, rouge, storm" i stopped them and looked pointidly as logan. "and that is wolverine" i said. skeeter glarred at him senseing my utter hate. then something hit me. "skeeter" i asked. "hmm" he said giving the stink eye to logan. "how did you get here" i asked my eyes flashing orange. him knowing all ym eye colors bit his lip nervously. "i put a tracker in the latter i sent you" he said. "your a dick head you know that" i said but secretly happy he was here. i took his hand and took him inside. "hungry?" i asked. he said no. i shrugged. "ill show you my room" i said nicley milkning it knowing that logan was listening. skeeter raised his eyebrow at my flirty tone towards him. i rolled my eyes and closed the door. "mox, you know i love you.. but not like that right" he said nervously he woud have to let me down gently. one look at his face and i was bursting out lauphing. "relax skeeter that was all for show" i said wiping my eyes. he sighed. "so whats with the hostile tone towards the clae dude. i didnt think he was that bad from your letters." he said eyeing my reaction. "we just got into a fight yestarday nothing ibg" i lied. " he just,,, i dont know..- i just dont like him" i said in w hiny tone. he lauphed. "i think your in denial" he said winking. i growled playfully at him. there was a knock on my door. "come in" i said flirtatously taking skeetrs hand. he rolled his eyes at my total jelous card. remy walked in. "oh its you" i said ropping skeeters hand. gambit raised his eyebrows. "oh?" he asked. i chuckled. "no, not like that. gambit this is skeeter" i said. gambit nodded. skeeter glared at him. "i dont tinnk your bue here really likes me cher" he said eyeing me. "boyfreind!" i smiled and luaphed. "ya no. skeeter is a life long bestie. like a gay brother" i said patting his arm. skeeters eyes widened. "im not gay" he barked. i shrugged. "whatcha need gambit?" i asked. "wolvie wanted me ta check up on ya thats all" he said winking. i chuckled. "what did he really say?" i asked. "somehting like. 'i dont like that kid. dont trust em ta be alone. remy you should go introduce yourself'" he said wiht a logan immpression. i shrugged. "tell him you walk in on us.. making out" i joked. "oh hed luv that mox" he said smiling. "no really. tell him to mind his own dam buisness" i said my eyes flashing orange. skeeter whistled. "you really dont like this guy" he said looking out my window at rouge in the yard. "why dont you go introduce yourself to rouge skeeter. just say that i wanted her and i sent you to go get her for me. " i said smiling. he smiled and left winking at me. "soo, tryin ta make ol wolvie jelous?" he asked. i snorted. "nah, just know itll piss him off" i said smiling watching skeetr talk to rouge. i smield wider. "well for the looks of it your tryin to get him jelous whee?" he aske.d i turned around and looked at him. instead of answering i heard logan about to turn my door knob and pulled a stunned remy into my lips. remys arms wrapped around my waist as he kissed back. the door opened and wolveirne walked in. i smelt his anger like it was water slashing my face. he cleared his throat. i broke awya form remy but didnt push him away. "the professer wants ta see you and your 'freind' " he said glarring at the fwall behind me. i nodded and he left quickly. i let go of gambit. he was smirking. i opened my mouth but he shook hs head. "anytime cher, anytime" he chuckled shutting my door behind him. yep he and i were going to get along just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

skeeter and i walked into the professers office. "professer?" i asked. "you must be skeeter. your in her thoughts alot" he said smiling at him. skeeter stood straighter and held out his hand. "sir?" he said awkwardly. i muffled a luaph. he was like this with my dad. "so.. the reason i wanted to talk to you was because i sensed great power from you andrew" he said. my eyes windened. "um, skeeter isnt a mutant" i said looking at him. he did smell.. differant. "well, his powers are not on the surface. it seems that andrew here is a living power source. i can practicly see his ora. with the right training you might be able to surface your power" he said. skeeters eye grew large. "im a mutant?" he asked. i sighed. "great. now hes gonna think hes invincable" i mutterd. "that is.. if youd like to learn to harness your ability" the professer said. skeeter nodded. "yes sir. but what if your wrong.." i looked at skeeter. "ive just called rouge. if im right, you should be able to touch rouge without any problems" he said. my eyes widned. "thats impossible" i whisperd. "yes professer" she said entering. i smelt skeeters nervousness form her being in the room and smiled to myself. 'props to me' i thought. "rouge. it is my beilief that andrew hee has the power to emit raw energy from his body, allmost like pyro can use fire only with andrew, it would be a blue enrgy type fire" he said explaining to us. "and if im right, he should be able to touch you. his body creates energy and your takes it away" he said. rouges eyes windened. she was scared and excited. i will never understand her pain of not being able to touch people. i prayed to god the professer was right. rouge slowly took off her gloves and held out her hand to skeeter. he looked at me curiously. i nodded and he quickly took her hand. nothing, not even slight twitching. rouges face was priceless. she started to cry and pulled him into a hug. then took his face between her hands and kissed him. he was shocked to say the least. she let him go blushing and wiping away her tears. my eyes were bright pink. "congradulations rouge" i said huggin her. she nodded into my shoulder. "wait i dont get it. what happens when she touches someone else?" skeeter asked. i rolled my eyes. i held my hand out to rouge. she bit her lip. "i can heal remeber. its ok" i said but i was kinda scared myself. but ive been wanting to try and touch her for awhile. she took my hand. at first it was lishgt itching then i felt extreeme pain. i felt like someone was sucking my soul out. my eye closed i passed out. ::; she was lasting for longer than anyone besise skeeter had. almost 30 seconds. then the usual reaction. she stiffend and groaned a little. then she fell and was out. i gasped and yanked back my hand. "what is it rouge" he asked. i shook my head. "i- i didnt know" he whisperd crying. "didnt know what?" skeeter asked. he had picked her up seconds after she fell. "shes in so much pain. it hurts meh heart" i cried and tried to stop. it was a wonder that she wasnt always crying. then came the anger. i couldnt help it i needed to hurt something. i let out claws i didnt know i had and screamed. i felt myself being tackled. logan was on top of me. he looked down at me confused. i snarled. my eyes felt warm. i must have abosrbed her eye changing abilty. "did you touch mox?" he asked trying to hold me down. the anger washed away and then i was crying again just form looking at logan. "get off me" i said quickly. i felt so much lust towards him it made me feel weird. he must have noticed or smelt it because he backed away. "sorry" i said to the professer. "i couldnt even look at logan. so much emotion. hate hurt, and somethign that made my heart flutter, not really as far as love but... i closed my eyes and willed it to go away. all the pain. then it did. i looked up. everyone was staring at me. "that girl has some issues" i mutterd still not bein able to look at logan without feeling weird. "how long did you hold on?" logan asked looking at her in skeeters arms. "about a minute or so. about as long as you when we were on the statue of liberty. we were just trying to prove a pint" i said defesivley at the angry look in logans face. i felt alot of angry towards him now and shut my eyes. she was still in me a little bit. "we should take her to the labraory then. she probley has some pretty bad gashes" hank said. i jumped. was he there the whole time? we walked there. "your names andrew?" i asked smiling. he shrugged and set down mox on the table. blood soaked her black tanktop. i went to her room and grabbed the first thing i saw. a white long sleeve vneck. when i went back to the lab, she was shirtless and had some pretty bad gashes on her lower stomchache and chest. her neck was bad to. "dam" i whisperd. logan was turned around but stiff. hank was working on cleaning the blood. just as he was done she started to heal slowly. "better put that on. i dont want her to wake to being half naked" he chuckled. i smiled and reached my hand out to put her arm in when she gasped and jumped up making me screech. logan whirrled around thinking that shed hurt me.::; my eyes snapped open. i saw rouges crazy face and rmeberd. "did i pass out?" i asked. i arched my back and graoned. dam i was sore. "ya" she mutterd. i turned around and saw logan staring at me. "what" i snapped. his eyes darted away then to my face. "what? do i have blood on me?" i asked looking down. my eyes widened. i didnt have a shit on. i didnt have a fricken shirt on in front of logan! skeeter walked in. "woooaah" he said turning and walking back out closing his eyes. i turned and snatched my shirt form rouge. she smiled weakly. i putlled it on over my head and pulled my hair out from under the colar. ::; i heard rouge yell and whirrled around. what i thought happend did not happen. instead of seeing mox's claws deep in rouges stomche i saw her bare back with only her black bra straps. then she had to turn around. i felt stiff under my jean instantly. i resisted the urge to groan. she had on a plain black bra with a dimond on the middle of the cups surounded by lace. "what" she snapped putting her hands on her hips. i tried not to stare but failed. dam god had gifted her well. she had a solid c cup. her smooth flt stomche and curves drove my crazy. i needed to see more of her. then she said somehting and looked down. her eyes flashed a bright pink along with her cheeks. she turned and pulled on her shirt. i needed to leave now. ::; logan walked past me. "im gonna get some sleep" i lied. i needed to be alone. i didnt like the feeling that rouge knew everything about me now. she nodded and watched me leave. then i remeberd creed. i swollowed hard and looked at myself. he was feral and now i knew his rep. he was a mad killer and a rapest. hed kiled thousands of weman and chilred. raped wemon and killed there husbands. he was sick and i was discusted. i needed to know if this was true. and i wasnt going in there afraid of him. i was going in there to get answers. i was currently dressed in tight ass skinny jeans and a white long sleeve v-neck. that wassnt bad right. to late i was already opening the door to the holding room. i lid the sunglasses on my face and held my breathe. "i thought you might have fogot about me" he said in a low growl. "hard to forget you creed" i said stepping in front of his cage. he growled at me. "your so much like me its scary" he chuckled standing and leaning on the bars closest to me. "i am only like you as far as all the rapes and murderd go" i spat. he stiffend. "been talking to the runt?" he asked. "actually no. he and i dont really get along" i barked. "you smell like hate" he said. i was satisfid someone believed me. "but not entirly. you like him" he said smiling. "no! i dont" i yelled slamming my hand on the cage bars. he grabbed myhand making me gasp and took off my sunglasses crushing them in his hand. "cant hide form me alice. i dont need to see your eyes. my scense of smell is better then yours. and yours is one of the best" he said looking at me. he had green eyes, that were harded from what he was demanded to do. i didnt bother pulling away. "did they make you" i asked harshly. he blinked. "did they make you kill those people. hidra" i snarled. "most of them" "and the rapes. did they make you do those to!" i yelled yanking ym hand back. he was silent. "did you rape my mom" i asked softly. i didnt want ot be a rape child. "no" he answerd. i walked up close again. "would you lie to me anyway" i asked. "to you. no" he answerd. "ok then" "where were you my whole life" i asked. he snorted. i coud smell his discomfort. he didnt like this stuff just as me. but i needed to know. "raping and killing" he sneered. i growled low in my throat. my eyes flashed red. "whatever. your a waste of time" i scoffed walking to the door. my hand touched the cold metal when he answerd. "didnt know you existed" he said. i looked at him. "i was passing by.. a couple of weeks before you left home. i guess you were in the same place as me." he paused. "i was at passing the school when your scent hit me. i reconized it" my eyes flashed red again. "i stopped and looked around and there you were, walking with a boy. i followed you home and reconized your mom. i didnt know what to say, if youd found your mutation yet." he said. i walked up to the cage. "dont lie to me creed" i said in a low voice. he looked surprised. "like you said. im your daughter. everything i have came form you. im as powerful as you if not more" i said my eyes flashing purple. he chuckled. " so dont lie to me" he seemed impressed. "i knew your mom was pregent. her and her freinds were clubbing. she was drunk. nothing more then that. i waited till she went into labor and waited outside. she saw me and tried to run. so i grabbed her and made her let me see you. she let me hold you once then took off. that how i econized your scent." he said. his said it all like it was a dumb desicon. wished i wasnt such a hassle. but i cuold see through his words. he was sad. "and you didnt think once, that i would want to know who i was, what i am. and that my parents would throw me on the street when they found out" i said softly. "that the man i thought was my dad said he wanted to kill me the night he found out. dont you think" i said my voice rising. "that i wouldve wanted to have someone to turn to when i was running for my life form the prd" i yelled. he looked away. "i didnt think, that you deserved to have a life like mine." he mutterd. in those words i forgave him. there was hurt and nager. just like mine. he was to manly to say that he wanted me to have a better life. he didnt want me growing up a killer. i felt tears but pushed them away. i set my hand on his. he growled in warning. but it was a soft growl. "its okay. i forgive you" i whisperd. then i pulled away and walked to the lock of the cage and stuck my claw in it and twisted, i hissed as it pulled. "what are you doing?" he asked. i rolled my eyes and the cage door popped open. he stepped out. "thanks" he started. "save it. im not stupid. you were waiting for me to come to you. you coulve broken the locks with one kick" i said opening the door to leave. i heard him chuckled and say something like, 'to dam scary' he was right. we were alot alike. "so what now" he asked. "you can stay here. or you can leave. i wont hold it against you" i said truthfully. he didnt say anything. "the runt wont be happy" he said not looking at me. so he was staying. my eyes turned pink. "pa-lease" i said walking out. "let me deal with him" i mutterd. he shrugged and followed me to the professers office where we could get him a room.


	8. Chapter 8

wolveinr had been less then pleased to hear that creed was now a guest instead of a prisnoser. everyone was scared of him. even the professer was weary. his room was down the hall from mine. across form gambits. who was on guard every time he was around. it had been almost two days since i went and talk with creed in the holding cell. skeeter and rouge were a thing. no surprise there. gambit and i have gotten pretty close. wolverine and i.. still nothing. he hasnt spoken to me since that day i told him id feed his eyes to creed. wich i didnt mind but a small part of me was going crazy from logan withdrawl. so i decided to go to the danger room and work out my frustration with gambit. who was always happy to kick my ass. i dodged and upper cut form him and swung my foot under both of his making him land hard. i went to slam my fist into his gut but he rolled away grabbing a bracelet i was wearing and blowing it up making a burn mark on my skin and sending me flying a couple feet. i rolled my sore neck and circled him letting my wrist heal. i swung at him smiling. he dodged it only for my other first to make a good shot to his jaw. he smield and rubbed it. "your getting good cher" he said playfully. my eyes were purple. like they always were when sparing with him. he lit a couple of card and sent them my way. i dodge all of them but didnt see any extra one. my eyes widened and i ducked to avoid getting a blast in the face. i snarled a little as it singed some of my hair. he was lauphing. i lunged at himknocking him down my claws going into his biecpt. he glarred at me and stuck his tounge outkicking me up and off him. i landed on all fours and sprang up. there was clapping. both remy and i froze in out positions. he was about to punch me whie i was about to punch him. wolveirne had been watching us. "mind if i go" he asked looking at me. i did nothing. "sure. why not. da cher was getting tired of loosing anyway" he mocked dropping his fist. i fast forwarded mine punching him straight in the nose. he yelped and cupped the blood that was spilling form it. i think i broke it. "never let your guard down swamp rat" i said playfully. he looked at me. "what have i told ya about da face cher" he whined glarring at me but smiling. "i thought your dick was the money maker in all your one night stands" i joked. he shrugged. "if its broken. you and i are gonna have to rematch" he said winking. then he left. "i dont think this is a good idea" i said walking after remy. logan swept my feet out form under me. i hit hard on the mat and groaned. i wasnt expecting that wich only made me hit harder. "this aint workin mox" he growled. i sprang up at him. he dodge and landed a swift punch to my face. my split lip healed in an instant. "i dont think i know what you mean" i said playing coy and kicking for his balls. he cought my foot like i expected. i used the leavrage to swing my other foot around and knock him in the face. he let go and rubbed his cheekbone. "im done here" i snarled walking away. but he wasnt finished. he grabbed both my shuolders and forced me down onto the matt backwards. i rolled away quickly before his fist slammed down. then he was trying to kick me. i let my claws grow about four inches and latched them onto his leg. he yelled and yanked it away tearing his jeans and the flesh. and it wasnt a kitten scratch. he healed and came at me claws out. i back away as he slashed at my stomche. i backflipped and slashed again this time catching his upper thigh. i rolled under him the kicked his butt sending him sprawling into the matt. i snarled my eyes black and lunged for him. he plunged his claws into my stomache and hauled me over him and onto the matt. i knew this wasnt something he did with everyone. i gasped for air and held my blood soaked tshirt. then it was healed and i was attacking him with everything i had. islashed everywhere. at his face, stomche arms. and he did the same. i punched his jaw making his head snap to the side then used my other hand to slash his cheek. he snarled and upper cutted me in the gut almost lifting me form the ground. then slashshed my stomche leaving three horizontal marks in my shirt. they wounds healed fast knowing i was in battle. i kicked at his sin making him double over. then kneed him in the face. he saw it comming and stuck his claws into ym thigh. i yelled out in pain and stuck my claws into his back. we both let go and healed going at it again. i tacked him to the floor. my eyes as black as my pupils. i screamed in furry as my claws stuck into his chest and both of his into my stomache. "enouph!" boomed a voice. i looked over. charles was furrious. scott and gambit were holding him back. he was stuggling hard. the professer send mind things into logan and i. i screamed and let my claws go back to my regular sharp nails and rolled over in a ball. my brain hurt so bad. then it faded. my whole body was thumping. wetness was making my shredded clothes damp. i looked down to see six wholes with blood pumping form them. 'why arent i healing' i thought. i tried to stay awake. creed was really strggling now. logan was just sitting up. the light faded form my eyes and then i was gone. ::; when the huge head ache left i sat up. sabertooth was trying hard to get free. i looked over at mox and froze. she wasnt moving. her eyes were glassy and she was still bleeding. she wasnt healing. i grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her puddle of blood. i had seen red. i didnt know what i was doing. her eyes were still black, like they had been when we were fighing. i held my hand over her wounds trying to ge them to stop bleeding. "let go!" roared sabertooth. "what have you done!" screamed rouge. i looked franticly at her. "get hank!" i yelled. id killed her. hank was there instantly. "why isnt she healing!" i screamed. i pulled her close. she cant die. ferals heal! "you killed her" rouge said crying hystericly. 'she said no! but i had to' i thought franticly. hank took her from me. i was feeling so weak. she had really got me. i wasnt healing either. my eye lids felt heavy. sabertooth finally got out of scotts and gambits grip. then he was hauling me up. he snarled and punching me making me hit the floor. i couldnt get up. i deserved this. "stop!" screamed rouge. she touched him and he was out. she helped me up. i felt myself healing. then i was up practicly pulling rouge along with me as i ran to the lab. her shirt was off again. she was coverd in blood. i froze. she really was dead. "shes not healing because shes to weak." he said. sabertooth came storming in the room. "wolverine!" he boomed. rouge held her hand up at him. "this wont help!" she yelled. his eyes darted between her and mox. he chose mox and sat down next to her and did nothing. just sat. hank cleaned her up and wrapped her then put a shirt that rouge had brought. "lets just hope she starts to heal" he said softly. rouge, gambit and i sat next to eachother. creed had sat there for awhile but couldnt take it anymore. "ill be back for you wolverine. and im gonna kill you!" he growled storming out. he sounded on the verge of breaking down and either killing everyone in sight or crying. probley the first one. i fell asleep in my chair. ::; when id heard she was dead i ran into the lab. rouge was crying. i pulled her into a hug and started to cry to. she looked so helpless. her eyes were open and glossy. they were pitch black. "come on." i usherd her out. she didnt need to keep watching that. i would go crazy always looking at mox's dead body. we cried together until we both fell aslep. ::; _i was standing in a black room. "hello!" i yelled. nothing. a mirror appered in front of me. i peered into it and gasped. it was me. before i was a mutant. i mean, i was still 17, but i had green eyes, and regular canines. i smiled and looked at my nails. they were painted dark blue. "mox?" asked a voice. i turned around. "skeeter!" i squeeled. he looked at me. "what happened to you?" he asked. "im human! looked" i said showing him my canines. "you discust me" he sneered. "what?" i asked confused. "all you want to be is normal. but your not. your not even close to human. just look at you. your a freak" he sneered walking away. "skeeter!" i yelled. another mirror appered in front of me. only this time. i had hair all over me. my eyes were all black, not just my color part but everything. all my teeth were sharp and my claws had a yellow tinge to them. i touched my face and then the mirror. the creature lauphed. i jumped. "whats wrong alic. dont like what you look like?" it asked. i closed my eyes. this was all a dream. a bell rang in my ears. i opned my eyes and smiled. all of it was a dream. every bit of it. i had my sunglasses and my caninsed ripped out. 'but it all seemed so real' i thought. i got out of bed and got dressed then went down stairs. "mom?" i called. nothing. "dad" i yelled. still nothing. i walked outside. everything was still. no one could be seen. something was wrong. "whats going on!" i yelled. then something stabbed me through the chest. i opened my eyes even though i didnt realize i had closed them and saw my dad. "your kind isnt wanted" he sneered. i fell backward and screamed. i fell down into a black whole. the landed hard. my instincs told me to roll to the side so i did. a fist came down right where my face was. i looked up and saw wolverine. "logan! stop!" i yelled. he smiled reveailing very crooked jagged teeth. he grabbed my neck. "worthless" he sneered driving one of his claws into my heart. i screamed in pain. real pain. that woke me out of the fog. everything dissapered.:::; _


	9. Chapter 9

it had been a whole night and still nothing. i left a sleping skeeter and went to heck on mox. i opened the door and saw her fingers twitch. then she started screaming. like bloody fricken murder. i ran to her. "alic!" i yelled. her eyes were closed now. "alice wake up!" i yelled. her cuts were healed. logan was awake now claws out. he saw her and went to her side. "whats wrong!" he yelled. "i dont know!" i yelled back. she started having like a sesure thing. i held her down then her eyes snaped open. they were still pitch black. she was sitting now and looking around. "alice! alice! your okay!" i yelled forcing her to look at me. she stopped screaming and was hypervenalating. i pulled her into a hug. "he tried to kill m rouge" she said between breathes. logans eyes looked like they were broken. i looked away and hugged her close. "your okay. i promise." i said in her ear. skeeter burst in the room along with gambit. they saw her. skeeter was first to pull her into a hug. he was crying like a baby. "oh my god mox!" he said into her neck. she clung to him. "ive never seen her like this" he mouthed to me. i nodded. "i thought youwere dead" he cried into her hair. she calmed down and wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "you alright der cher?" he asked nervously. "your eyes. dere black" he said. "sorry" she mutterd. she took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. the tension in the room literaly evaperated. when she opened them again. they were the usual amber. she pulled him into a hug wich he returnd. "dont eva do that again" he whisperd for her to hear but i smiled at his mushy side. the sniffed and pulled away. she pulled up her shirt and took off the bandages. six scars remained. "scars?" she said cunfused. i shrugged. she put her shirt down and her eyes travled to wolverine. he opened his mouth. "dont say it. i dont wanna hear it" she said. but she wasnt being mean. "i chose to fight to. and i didnt die" she said. "mox. yes you did. for almost a day" her eyes widned. she hid her shock. "well im fine now. just mean i need to pick my fights better" she chuckled making it into a joke. "come on. you need a shower" i said holding up a mirror. she blew out a whiny breath. "the least you couldve done was brush my hair rouge" she teased. she looked like shit. blood caked to her face and arms. frizzy hair. i escorted her out. ::; she played it off as a joke but i could smell her fear. i had to find sabertooth. i walked out and got on my motercycle in search of him. i found him sitting on a rooftop. "do you want to die?" he snarled. "shes alive. just woke up. and she seemed pretty pissed that you werent there" i said. she didnt say so but i saw her eyes ondering for him. "well this wouldnt have happened if you wouldnt have killed her" he said getting up. "i didnt mean for it to got hat far" i barked. "but it did! hat happened when you fight next time. gonna get her brain so she will really die?" he asked. "it wont happen. im leaving" i said. "what? runt i knew your were a sorry excuse for a feral but leaving your mate." he said. i interupted him. "mox? shes not my mate" i snarled. "dont lie to yourself logan. i can smell it. you just wont admitt to it." he said poking me. "dont touch me creed" i barked. "so your just gonna leave her. without even telling her" he yelled. "we are not mates!" i yelled back letting my claws out. "really. you dont feel hate and love for hher at the same time. you dont want to take her and mark her as your every time you see her. you telling me that when she smiled at that runt skeeter you dont wanna rip his head off" he asked. "your full of shit you know that" i answerd. "do what you gotta do. but you know that shes your mate. youve known since the first time you met her at her house. you just dont want to admitt it" he said climbing down from the roof. ::; i washed off all the blood and got out. i put on my jeans and a bra and stopped. my reflection stared at me. i ran my fingertips over the small scars. ive never had scars before. it was weird. i put on a shirt and went to go get something to eat. dieing mademe hungry. i made a sandwich with extra meat and chowed down. it was gone in less then two minutes. i put my plate away and turned around surprised to see logan standing there staring at the floor. "mox, im " i closed my eyes. "logan. you dont have to. it doesnt matter. it was an accident" i said hoping hed leave it alone. "no!" he said feircly. "it wasnt. i ment to do that. but that wasnt really me. that was wolverine. the man that the weapon x program made. they tortued me and sent me through the animantuim project to give me the claws." i looked awy form him. "logan stop" i demanded. he ignored me. "im so sorry. i didt mean to kill you. i just wanted you to forgive me for saying those things. when you died i thought my life ended mox. i thought that if creed killed me id deserve it." i shook my head. he was looking at me now. "i sorry for what i said" he said stepping closer. "you are the most talented, smart beautiful woman i have ever met" he said looking at me with those eyes. "stop!" i demanded stepping back. "no! im not letting you run are my mate alice. nothing is ever going to change that. you can run away all you want but nothing is ever going to change it" he said close to me now. "logan. im dead serious. you better back off" i said baring my teeh at him. "you dont scare me anymore alice." he whisperd. then his lips were on mine. id never felt anything like it. it wasnt like kissing any other boy. i was so wet for him. i felt my knees go weak. he wrapped a hand around my waist. his touge flicked out and licked my lower lip. i groaned and ran my fingers through his hair. his knee came up and seperated my legs. he broke away and kissed my neck. i opend my eyes wich were purple. 'no no no' i panicked. he was to close. i wanted him to bad. i pushed him away. he grabbed my wrist and pulled m bck into him his hands groping my ass. "logan" i gasped. god dam he felt so good. i could feel his erection against my jeans. i ran my hand uner his shirt feeling his abbs. then back up to his neck pulling him closer. i but his lip then licked it makng him groan and run his hands under my shirt. he held onto my waist and ran one hand over my stomache making me shover. his lips were so soft. then i pulled away and looked at him. his eyes were so full of... love. "no!" i panicked and shoved him away. "alice" he yelled. i heard him running after me. 'i have to get out of here' i thought franticly. i ran out of the mansion with speed that could only be described as feline. i opned the gate and ran into the trail that led to the city. as soon as my feet touched the gravel something shot into my neck. i yelled in furry and yanked it out. it was a dart. i looked around. another one shot into my thigh. it burned. "alice!" wolverine yelled. he was comming up fast. i yanked it out and threw it on the ground and ran. i shook my head but everything was fuzzy. three more hit me in the back. i snarled and whirrled around to see men in head to toe green suits. they had helmest on that said prd. i snarled but fell short as i fell. i got back up and shook my head. wolverine yelled for me. i was behind a bend. he wouldnt be able to see me. the soldires surrounded me. they grabbed me and kciked me and told me to get down. "logan!" i screamed.a helocopter could be heard over head. i fought to stay awake as two more were shot into my neck. "get off me!" i yelled clawing at there suits. i kicked one in the head. his head snapped and a crakcing noise could be heard. he fell the the ground. i grabed his gun and slammed it though another guys chest. blood squrted everywhere. he screamed and fell. my eyes kept closing as my fighting got slower. i saw wolveirne running towards us. a ladder was next to me then and i was being held. they climbed the ladder. "logan" i whisperd. my eyes closed as harsh wind whipped around me. i felt a thud and then decided it was all over. ::; i was stupid. i moved to fast. she was terrified of anything other then hate. she ran out the gate. i ran to follow her. but i didnt see her. dam she was fast. her scream perced my ears. then a chopper flew over me with the yellow words. 'PRD" "alice!" i yelled running. i ran as fast as i could. i saw her fighting them. two were on the ground. i snarled and tackled one that was holding her. when i looked around she was gone. i looked up to see them throing hr into the chopper. "alice!" i screamed. the chopper took off. i kicked the guard over and over. "dammit!" i yelled. (back at the mansion) i burst into charles office. "logan?" he asked. "they got her. the prd. they have her" i yelled. gambit stood up quickly. "its my fault" i croked. sabertooth snarled. "how many times are you gonna kill her logan!" he yelled kicking a chair. "well find her" the professer said looking at me.


	10. Chapter 10

'wake up' my mind screamed at me.  
i could feel my body being bounced around.  
'come on mox. open your eyes' i told myself.  
somehow i found the strength to clear the fog that was in my brain. my eyes snapped open suddenly. i was looking at a white ceiling. and it was moving. i tried to sit up thinking i was in the instatue. i couldnt move.  
"what the fuck" i mumbled my head still alittle groggy.  
i was bound by three differant tyes. i was being wheeled on a gurny.  
i looked around and saw prd soldiers with guns walking beside me and a man in a lab coat pulling the gurny.  
fear corsed through me. my eyes turned red f. rom anger and fear.  
i was tempeted to ask them were thye were taking me but somehow i already knew. i could smell it. i could smell hundreds of mutants. i could smell fear, anger, desperation and hate.  
"keep this one in check, weve been looking for her for weeks" said the one in the lab coat.  
he looked bacl at me and i bared my canines at him. he looked away with a look of disgust.  
a door opened and then the lights got dim. i could hear people. mutants ot be exact. they yelled at the mrd solides.  
theres was amslal beeping noise and my bonds were being released.  
then i was being thrown into a cell.  
i stood up and my eyes changed to black.  
"dont be so hostile feral. youll be dead soon enouph" one of the prd solides.  
my eyes changed to blue as i slumped down to the ground.  
"a feral. been awhile since one of your kind has been in here" said someone in the cell next to me.  
"leave me alone" i mumbled as i layed on the small cot that was in my cell.  
"well excuse me. just been awhile since ive seen someone who will actually talk to me" the person mumbled.  
i looekd over at the voice and saw a small figure slumped against the wall.  
my eyes widened. it was a child.  
my eyes burned red, how dare they inprison a fucking kid!  
"how old are you" i said sitting up.  
"10" he said comming into the light.  
he had short brown hair that feel down in waved on his green scaled skin.  
his eyes were bright yellow. he was wearing a jumpsuit that was light blue that had a number on it. this all really felt like the holocaust.  
"im mox" i said not sure what to say.  
"sam" he said back.  
"hey! shut the hell up." yelled one of the prd. he zapped the kid.  
"hey!" i yelled. i was up in a instant, my claws grew and i slashed his arm befor ehe could pull away.  
"touch him again and ill break our of here just to kill you" i spat.  
he held his bleeding arm and glared at me.  
"let her be. well breal her soon enouph." said a voice in the corner.  
"and who the fuck are you" i asked.  
"my names hydra. ill be experimenting on you while your staying here" he said smiing wickedly.  
i knew my eyes were black.  
i sneered at him hatefully. when they left sam spoke.  
"thanks. but you shouldnt talk to them like that. theyll just kill you instead of keeping you here" he said.  
"i have people coming for me, i wont be here long" i said thinking of logan.  
"i hope." i said qiuiter, my eyes fading to blue. sam went back to his cot and i layed down and tried to sleep.

"we have to find her! do you know what theyll do ta her in there" skeeter yelled.  
"we cant just barge in to the prd headqaurters. theyll just kill her and try to everyone of us." hannk said.  
"i dont give a fuck. they can try, but theres nkow way im leavign her in there with half crazy mutants and animutant phycos" sabertooth hissed.  
"pateince-"  
"no. we cant have patenice chuck. we need to ger her back. now" i said trying not to freak out.  
i couldnt stop thinking about her pressed against me. finally kissing me. then i would see her face when they were flying away with her. she was yelling my name.  
"i dont care if your against it. im leaving tonight to ger her. im nto leaving her in there" i said to charles.  
"for oncce i agree with run" gunted sabertooth.


	11. Chapter 11

my eyes snapped open as i heard a cell door open.  
at first i thought t was my door. but then i realized it was the sams cell door.  
i sat up and looked at him. he was cowering in his cell.  
"sam. whats going on" i whisperd to him. i kepy my eyes on the mrd soldeir as he was talking to another soldier. the cell door was open a crack, held by the mans hand.  
"i dont know" he whisperd back. his yellow eyes dating around his small cell.  
the soldeir enterd his cell.  
"lets go freak. its your turn"  
'your turn. what did that mean!' i thought getting up and grabbing the cell bars.  
"where are you taking him" i demanded my eyes turnign orange with concern.  
"none of your buisness feral" he sneered at me.  
"if you hurt him i swear ill-"  
he cut me off walking to my cell and holding the electified rod to ym neck. i stayed where i was my eyes turning red.  
"youll what. break out and come after me. youll be dead in the next couple of hours anyway" he said lighting touching my neck with the bright blue lighting like proding top to my neck. it sent a small shock in my body. i flinched a little but kept my eyes on him.  
"if you touch him. ill kill you" i threatned bearing my teeth at him.  
he smirked and went the sam rouphly picking him up.  
"mox. dont let them take me!" he yelled.  
i ran to the front of my cell and grabbed the bars trying to push them out of the sockets.  
"mox! help!" he yelled as they stapped him in.  
"dont let them take me!" he screamed while tears ran down his eyes.  
"shut up mutant!" the mrd soldier growled while he elecocuted him.  
sams body convulsed as the voltage ran through his whole body. he screamed in pain.  
"stop!" i yelled shoving as hard as i could on the bars.  
"stop!" i screamed my eyes turning black with rage. my nails grew long and sharp. i reached throgh the bars and grabbed the closest guard. i plunged my nails into his neck and yanked them back out shoving him away. he dropped to the ground holding his neck. he gurled as blood spilled from his neck. i breathed heavily wantintg more death. wantintg more blood.  
"let him go now!" i screamed yanking with all my strength at the bars on the cell.  
they guard stopped electrocuting sam and looked at me.  
the ceiling above me cracked as i yanked the bars back. concrete crumbs rained down on me.  
i screamed in rage and yanked out one bar from the cell. there was abig enouph whole for me to fir through. i held the bar in my hands like a wepaon. my entire eyes were black. not even thw whites of ym eyes showed. sam stared at me breathign heavily witha terrifies look on his face.  
i smirked and adjusted the bar in my hand. three guard stood next to the one guard who was electracuting sam.  
"come and get me" i said smiling. . for some reason this felt so right. i wanted them to come at me. i wanted to see them begging for death on the floor.  
two of them ran at me the voltage on there rods turned up so high voltage crackled off the top.  
one tried to jab me in the stomache. i smirked and grabbed the top. it electrocuted me but i ignroed the instense pain that coursed through me. but it only feuld me rage.  
his eyes widened in shock. i yanke dit away from him. whipped it around in my hand and stabbed him in the throat with the tip. voltage crackled sending sparks though his blood that spilled across the scar.  
the other one took out a gun. he fires it at me. i ducked but it his my shoulder. i flinched and bared my teeth. i felt my skin heal and the bullet drop out of my shoulder. leaving only a droplet of blood tht soaked through my light blue jump suit.  
"youur so dead" i hissed. i ran at him with the bar and hit him in the head like a bat. he went down knocked out. i smiled lettign my teeth show at the last guard. i held the bar up and snet it down on the unconses guards head. i heard the crack as his skull broke.  
i through the bloody bar down and elt my claws grow.  
"your turn" i growled in a voice that wasnt mine.  
the guard turned and ran down the hallway. muatnts around me hooted and howled. some yelled for me to let them out.  
the guard who was eletracuting sam held his staff out at me.  
"i told you id kill you. now im going to rip you limb form limb" i said practicly salvting from how much adreniline flowed through me. and i loved it.  
the second i took a step towards him i felt pain all over my body. i fell to the ground screaming.  
"mox!" screamed sam.  
i tried to stand but realized a net was on my. my skin burned and turned pink from where the net touched me.  
i writherd around on the ground trying to push it off.  
"get this off me!" i screamed. the adreinline faded and my eyes turned from black to dark blue.  
i screamed and tried to curl ito a ball. i opened my eyes and saw striker standing above me smiling.  
"amazing. simply amazing. i wasnt sure at first. but i am fully convinced now. "  
i bared my teeth at him through the net that glowed like a blue light.

why" i struggled to talk through the pain and black stops in my vision.  
"are you doing this" i asked.  
"youll see alice. youll see" he said pulling the net off with one of the electrocal staff.  
my eyes threatend to close.  
'no! dont close. you wont ever open them again if you do' i threatened myself.  
the burns all over my skin were slow to heal. i could feel the small ones starting to close up.  
"take her to a new cell. in the high security wing" stiker said to the guard guard who has run away.  
"you. take the boy to the lab" he said.  
sam stayed silent now. he just closed his eyes as tears streamed out of them.  
"wait" i tried to yell. my throat brurned for some reason making my voice come out as a harsh whisper. my eyes flutterd closed from exaushton as the mrd soldier lifted me up causously.

::;

we looked at the biulding. they didnt keep it very hidden. not they had to. they didnt expect anyone to break in to the main headquarters. It had taken us almost three days to get to the lake since we coldnt use the jet.  
"what now" asked skeeter. he had come along even thoguh we tried to bring him along.  
"now, catshit and i go inside and you weight ehre and keep the car runnung in case we need a quick get away" i said putting a gun under my belt.  
"no way. im comming with you" he said frowing.  
" dog breathe is right. youll get killed the second they see you kid"  
i glared at him from the corner fo my eye.  
"im not just gonna wait here. i know her more than any of you. shes like my sister. we're practicly related " he challened.  
"ya well they are actually related so your point means duck" i growled shutting the jeep door.  
i handt been able to take the bike. apperntly we needed a big vehicle. and scotts jeep was the best option.  
"wait! you cant-"  
i whipped around and let out one claw and helt it to the glass window. he froze. i drew a cirlce ont eh glass and tapped it. it fell in. sabertooth groaned.  
i leaned up the circle.  
" . " i orderd walkign away.  
"you know scotts gonna be fucking pissed you did that" sabertooth said in a bored voice.  
i shrugged. and we walked toward the most terrifying place for mutants.


	12. Chapter 12

hey guys, so thanks to all have been reading. i no im horrible, but ive just posted a shit load of chapters. yes i know im not the best writer and i can do better, i wrote this sotry awhile ago and decided to finsish it and post it. im also working on like 3 other storys. some tmnt, some xmen and one hellboy. so look forward to tht and i promise tht theyl be better oh and spell checked. i am horrible at spelling. i would like to say that english was not my first language but it is so ill just admit i suck :p anyway, plz rate and reveiw! i luv u all! -fangirl

i could hear breathing. soft breathing. and it was close to me. i could feel the breathe on my cheek. fog cluded my brain keeping me from thinking about what it could be. i could smell something. differant smells mixed int he room. i smelt soap, a little sweat, and somethign that distincly smelled like charcol. i felt something touched my arm almost curiously  
my eyes flew open flashing red. i rolled away from whatever was next to me and flew to a standing postition. my nails grew instantly and i held them in front of me.  
my eyes scanned my cell. it was gray and cemeneted like my cell. except there was only one bed and the door to my cell wasnt metal bars. it looked almost like a blue force feild. my eyes looked at the two people in the room with me. one was a teenager. probley around 17, he had meduin brown skin and dark brown eyes. his lips and eyebrows were poised ina frown. his hair was cut shorttohis head. he sat cross legged on the single cot and had on a red jumpsuit rather then light blue like mine and sams were. he looked completley human. you wouldnt even know that he was a mutant. the other one has dirty blond hair that fell to his shoulders. his eyes were a crazy color of maroon red. he had blonde stubble that decorated his chin, upper lip and where sideburns would be. he was tall and muscular. he had a strong jaw and face. his rusty red colored eyes watched my everymove. he vaugly reminded me of the man from the new movie "thor" actually they looked very similar, setting aside the eyes. the other one just looekd bored. he also wore a red jumpsuit.  
i opened my mouth to speak but the boy that looked my age spoke first.  
"your in maximum security." he said.  
i remberd my burns and looked at my arms. they were silky smooth with no indication id had deep scaring burns all over them only a little while ago.  
"thats a nice trick. when you came in here you looked like soemthing sombody pulled out of a house fire" said the man with the red eyes.  
my eyes stayed red due to confusion and anxiety.  
i looked down at my jumpsuit. i was still in the blue on. it had straight across lines that were burnt and gaping open. the net had created chared lines showing my stomache in areas, there was a big line that went acros my breast showing alittle bit of my black and dark blue lace braw.  
"we heard about your little tantrum. im surprised they didnt kill you" said the man again. he looekd around 23 or 25.  
"how long have i been out." i asked my eyes changing to light purple with concern.  
"about an hour." said the brown kid.  
i nodded. good. not long at all. i let my head fall a little and look at ym feet. they took my shoes. what bastards. then i remeberd sam. my head whipped up.  
"did you hear about the little boy. sam. did they say what happened to him" i asked  
the brown kids eyes softend.  
"hed been here awhile. i was couple of cells away from before i got transfored here for killing some mrd when i tried to escape. they dont hold mutants very long. hes probley dead" he said sadly.  
my nails grew due to my instant anger. my eyes turned red again.  
"so what are you. healing factor. eye color. gorwing nails...fangs"  
i hand tvene realized that i was bearing them. i closed my mouth and calmed down. my eyes switched to amber.  
"whats maximum security. some kind of..." i couldnt find the right word.  
"were still on the same biulding. but the mutants that appose the mrd and cause problem are simply killed. the ones with higher powers are sent here. where they will either be killed or experimented on" he said shrugging.  
"how long have you been here?" i asked.  
"a couple of days. he was already here when i came" he said nodding his head on the other guys direction.  
"im even" he said looking back at me.  
"mox" i replied.  
"your name is mox?" the guy asked lauphing a little.  
i glared at him my eyes flashing purple then back to amber.  
"my last name is moxson. thats what people call me. " i said lookig around for a possible escape.  
he was silent.  
"oh. you wanna go with the silent badass aproach. thats awsome. as if i havnt got enouph of that before all this shit" i mumbled thinking of logan. suddenly i felt sick to my stomache. my eyes flashed a shade of green and blue. my nails retracketed to my regular nails.  
"you must be a feral" said the brown kid.  
i nodded.  
"you dont see alot of ferals around. ive only met two in my life so far." he said seemign to think. his bored exression left now that we were all equianted. well at least even and i were.  
"when i was at this instatue-" i cut him off.  
"run by charles xavier?" i asked quickly.  
he nodded.  
"do you know him?" he asked.  
"hell i was taken from there."  
"then you must have met my aunt aurora. but most people call her storm.  
i recalled a woman with white hair and dark skin.  
"ya. i know her" i said nodding at him.  
"anyway. the two ferals that i know of are logan but you probley havnt met him. he likes to leave alot and not come back for months"  
again my eyes turned a sickly green and i felt the need to throw up and punch something.  
i felt eyes on me and looked at the other man. he was wtachign me with a blank expresion. i ignored him.  
"no. i know him. he came back" i said to even .  
even nodded.  
"he one of them and then the other is sabertooth. hes tried to kill logan on a couple of occasions.  
i nearly chokes on my spit. would they both hate me if they knew. my eyes flashed a quick shade of yellow from fear but i controlled it and put on a blank face.  
"what. you nkow him" asked the other man.  
i thought about lying then just came out with it. i might as well be hoenst since i probley wasnt going to make it. besides i could use a fight to help me cope with the crazyness of all this.  
"actually ya. im his daughter" i said.  
i gueged the resction on both of them. even seemed shocked but the other guy still was blank.  
"ya weird. i know. i just found out like a week ago" i said  
"i bet logan wasnt to happy about that" even said smirking. i smiled thinking of how pissed he was.  
my eyes turned a kind of redish pink.  
"so what can you do?" i asked sitting down on the floor cross legged.  
even smiled and seemed to flex all over. isnatntly greyish tan spiked came out of his skin. on hia hands, arms, chest and back.  
"wow. i bet that comes in handy. " i said chuckling.  
i turned to the other guy.  
"okay no name. what about you. but i dout youll say anything. but maybe youll surprise me." i said smirkign at him my eyes turning purple. i could have sworn i saw a ghost of a smile touch his lips. he seemed to catch on my mood swing of my eyes.  
instead of talking he just sat there. i sighed and turned back to even . i flinched when a bright light filled the room. i looked at no name and saw that eh was completley on fire. i raised my eyes brows but didnt say anything.  
"so thats a start. how bout a name" i asked.  
he rolled his yes and leaned against the cemenet wall.  
i opend ym mouth to ask even if there were other or if we were the only ones.  
i flinched when i heard a high pitched screeching noise. it was amplified by my mutantion.  
the force feil shut off and four mrd guards stood there. one with a bunlde of red clothes. i stood up and my eyes turned black all over.  
just at the sight of them my claws grew a couple of inches.  
"here feral. change" they through the red jump suit at me. i let it hit my torso then fall to the ground in a heap.  
i didnt move. i was not going to change in front of the guards and my cell mates.  
"i said chnage mutant" said one stepping forward.  
i reconized his face.  
recinition dawned on my face.  
"wheres sam" i growled my teeth bared and my claws sharpend and grew longer.  
the guard chuckled.  
he walked into the cell and picked up the clothes and shoved them into my chest. his eyes longerd on my bra.  
"change. now" he threatnd.  
"i will kill you" i hissed at him.  
i caught a flash of fear in his brown eyes.  
the he grabbed my hair and twisted it on the back of his hand. it made tears come to my eyes. his other hand ripped open my jumpsuit top.  
i struggled but he only gripped my hair tighter and pulled my head back.  
his hands brushed my stomache as he went to take of my shirt all the way.  
heard even get up and charge for the man but was electrocuited. my eyes flashed to the other mans face. his face was blank but i could detect the pure fury coming from him. i could smell it. i could smell the charcol smell gettign stronger.  
"soon. your gonna wish you were in that little freaks place."  
i screamed in rage and tried to brake free but his puled my head but farther. his knuckled pulling so hard on my skull it felt like he was ripping of my skin.  
i alomst whimperd but held it in. i closed my mouth and glared at him with flashing black and red eyes. i wanted to rip his throat out.  
"do you know what we did to him" he whisperd getting closer. his chest touched my breasts. i didnt even care that he everyone was seeing my shirtless.  
"we tied that creature to a table and disected him alive. turns out there was nothing of use to us. he was just a cockroach trying to survive. such weak bones. so easy to break. "  
i wanted to scream in rage and cry with pain. he was a child! he was innocent and so scared.  
i forced my self to relax i his grip. i went slack only using the muscles in my legs to help me stay upright.  
"he was useless and we were tired of his pathetic screaming. we drowned him. but it was sad realy. all the gashes made the water bloody. we couldnt even see him as his heart beat for the last time. " he said as if rembering a fond memory.  
i looked at the other man again. his fists were clenched but he coulnt get to me if he tried. they would shoot him on spot. and even was still out cold.  
he chuckled a little and traced the lines on my belly button. his grip loosened on my hair enpuph that the pain went away a little. them in a split second i was bearing my teeth at him and my claws extended. his men didnt have time to warn him when i screamed and jumped on him knocking him down to the floor. i scratched his faceas hard as i could. i felt my claws tear though his flesh. i stabbed him in the leg making him scream.  
my eyes flooded with tears as i looked into the mans pain filled eyes. my glourious ass kicking only lasted about five second. the next moment i was kicked swiftly in the stomache away from him. i slid on the ground and clutched my stomache in pain. the butt of soemones gun backed into my cheek bone again and again. then into my skull.  
i tasted blood.  
the room grew hot instantly and then men were screaming. the smell of burning flesh filled my nose making me gag. the world was spinning. but i was already starting to heal. my broken ribs mended slowly.  
then it all stopped. it just got dealy quite. soeone had yelled for everyone to stop.  
it was striker.  
i could see him through my puffy eyes standing in the doorway of the cell. things got clearer as my broken cheek bones healed.  
"get what you came for and leave. i need her alive!" striker boomed.  
i watched as they dragged out even.  
"even" i mumbled. my jaw was broken. i cried out in pain as i tried to speak.  
it to started to heal.  
the other mrd soldierd grabbed the there injuerd comrad and began to drag him out by his arms. id some some damage but it was minimale. hed probley have a ruined face, and a fucked up leg but nothing fatal. and i wanted him fucking dead.  
i let out an unhuman grown and tried to grab the mrd's ankle. i missed and snarled trying to get to him. someone grabbed me. it was the thor like man. his ksin was still slightly warm.  
i tried to struggle but couldnt. he was just so warm and he smelled like a camp fire.  
"you smell good" i slurred out trying to see straight. my head injuries still handt healed. i had huge gashed on my head and im sure i would have died if i couldnt heal my broken skull.  
i heard him lauph a little.  
"has anyne told you that you look like thor" i asked craning my head to get a better look at him. i didnt even notice that we were alone now.  
"ya. a couple of times" he said looking at me.  
"my first name is alice" i said looking at his weird but stangley attractive eyes.  
"james" he said back.  
i could feel the burning senesation of my head healing. as the skin nitted together and the bone fixing itself.  
i was cold so i snuggled down into hs arms. he tensed a bit and when i looked at him he was looking at me but his eyes would flicker down a little.  
as the fog in my head cleard i becamse aware of two things. one was that i was practicly snuggling with james and two..that i was shirtless and he was trying not to but failing at lookig at my bra coverd chest.  
my eyes flashed rosy pink and i scrambled away from him and quickly put on the red shirt and pants trying to be a swift as possible.  
i cleard my throat.  
"so instead of blushing your eyes blush" he said sitting on the cot with his arm slumg sexily over his leg.  
i shrugged and couphed a little. i touched my face and found that it didnt hurt. i had blood caked to my face and hair though. i bet that was hot.  
they bring to the showers every other night. we get five minutes" james said.  
i nodded.  
"thanks. for not lettign them kill me" i said awkwardly.  
it was his turn to shrug.  
he lit his finger on fire and looekd at it. the lights turned out right then and i smirked a little. he knew when they were shuttign off.  
light flickerd around the room casting shadows everywhere.  
something thudded into my face. i blinked and looked down at a pillow in my lap that had hit my face. then a blanket was thrown over my head.  
"i get the bed but you cant have those" he said. i could heard a faint smile in his voice. i glared at him but layed down on the hard concrete and layed my head on the pillow.  
i took a deep breathe. i could smell fire. but the smell reminded me of gasoline almost. i felt like throwing up again as i thought of logan. i could smell his motercycle gas and his cigar smoke and his woodsy smell.  
'logan..' i thought miserably.  
'wherer are you'


End file.
